Falling Slowly
by Detective Marx
Summary: Aidan is a servant to his stepfather and stepbrothers, trying to go through life with a smile. But when a chance encounter with a princess starts a friendship, it begins a new chapter for him. But when he starts falling for her, his step family will try to their best to stop him. It's Cinderella story with a twist involving magic, masquerades, and a mask that only fits one face.
1. Prologue

**Finally, I'm back! Now, I'm going back and forth between two awesome new stories I'm writing so patience is a virtue but you guys are always patient! Now if you haven't read my other fairy tales, I welcome you to my fairy tale world. My returning readers, I welcome you back and let's get going!**

* * *

Prologue

Once upon a time, there was this little kingdom (I know such a traditional beginning) and in this kingdom was a Duchess' home. She was a widow who lost her husband in a great war, leaving her and her young son alone. As the year went by, she realized that her young son would soon need a father to guide him. That was when she met her next husband, Dmitri who had two sons named Jon and William.

At first, they seemed happy and the servants were delighted that the young master would have brothers and a father. It seemed it was all good until the Duchess died from a horrible illness. She left all her possessions to her young son but Dmitri was not going to have it. Yes, as you figured, the stepfather was horrible and cared about his own sons who he believed would someday rule the little kingdom.

It was high hopes but that was what he saw. Now the boys were not ugly but they had horrid personalities. Both were arrogant but Jon was the most spoil by his father believing that Jon would be the future king. Both boys had hazel eyes and dark blonde hair like their father and treated their stepbrother as if he was one of the wait staff.

Now the servants in the home were two elderly women named Marta and Louise. They raised their young master after the Duchess died and he saw them as family. As he began to grow up, his features began to look more like his father's with short black hair and strong athletic body. However, the only features that were his mother's were his eyes that were a dark brown. He didn't care that he served his stepbrothers and father but did his best to make everything work. He was grateful for what he had even if it wasn't the best.

Nevertheless, that was how Aidan worked.

F&S

Now in the royal court, there was a King Nicholas and his queen, Isabella. They ruled the kingdom fairly and were admired by others in the court. They had a daughter named Annabel who seemed to live a sheltered life. Her father didn't wish for her to leave the castle but focus on courting the most eligible men in the court. She was the most beautiful woman in kingdom with light brown hair and blue eyes. However, under that beauty was a beautiful mind as well.

Sure, she had servants and suitors, her only friend was her servant Lionel, and he seemed to pester her to just go with the flow of things and just choose a suitor. But, Annabel wanted to find love like her fairy tale books. She wanted to be in the arms of a man who loved her for her and nothing else.

Both Aidan and Annabel lived in two different worlds, both longing for a friend. Little did they know that a meeting by chance, some magic, and a simple mask would create a whole new adventure for them.

This is how the story starts…

* * *

**It is the prologue so this is still formulating in my brain but it is a good start! Review, comment, PM, etc!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Here's the true start..we got to introduce some people.  
**

* * *

Ch. 1: Eligible

"Aidan, hurry up! You are lagging behind," shouted Jon as he rode up the road with his brother William beside him. Today, Jon with William was going to the market place to check a couple women out while their stepbrother, Aidan was carrying a simple satchel with a hound dog beside him.

He rolled his eyes at the sound of his stepbrother calling him. He looked down at the dog, "Come on, boy. We got a lot to do."

When he entered, he could see his brothers' horses placed at the tavern. Aidan walked inside before seeing Jon. He gazed down at his stepbrother before he scoffed, "What are you waiting for?"

"Well, I like to know when I should be back," Aidan questioned.

"Come in three hours," William piped up, "and make sure everything that's on father's list is there, Aidan."

"Yeah servant boy, make sure you do," Jon snide as he pushed pass Aidan to the bar counter. Aidan looked at William briefly before walking out.

Aidan looked over at his sidekick who sat looking up at him. "Ready to go," he asked the dog. The dog looked over to the square and began to walk ahead with Aidan following. He could see the local children running around while the market was filled with women, men, and children too. He kept the dog close to his side as he walked up to the fruit vendor who was smitten by him.

The fruit vendor smiled, "Aidan, good timing. The strawberries are in season. I know how much you like them so I've saved some for you." She smiled at him, holding the strawberries out to him.

Aidan smiled at the gesture, "You know I can't. I have to get the stuff _my_ family wants so I just need the usual grapes, apples, etc."

"Of course, Aidan but please have a strawberry on the house." She handed the fruit to him and he generously took a bite from it as he continued to walk around.

The shopping was one of his _many _chores that he had to do. He also had to go to the seamstress' shop to get his stepbrothers' as well as his stepfather's clothing. They had excellent clothing that was made out of silk and eccentric colors unlike his clothes. Aaron simply wore a light brown shirt with black pants that several stitching on it from holes that were sewed close over the years.

He looked around noticing the water fountain that was in the center of the plaza area. A small smile formed as a memory began to appear in his head.

It was a time when things seemed a bit better.

F&S

"_Mama, look at me! I'm flying," seven years old Aidan shouted as he spread his arms wide running around the fountain. The woman on the side chuckled lightly before lifting her son up causing him to giggle loudly. "Mama, put me down!"_

"_Are you my little falcon," she smiled._

_He nodded, "As long as you are my dove."_

"_Always sweetie."_

F&S

He would always be his mother's little falcon. When he was little and his mother was alive, they would always lay in the grass and watch the sky. He told her that someday he would fly in the sky and she began to call him a little falcon because he was so strong. Aidan gave his mother a dove for she was so elegant and beautiful.

It was sad when she passed, leaving him a small necklace of wings on it. It split in half and his mother once told him, "Once you found someone, you give the other half to them. It could be a friend or someone you fall in love with. As long as they care about you in return."

_I miss you, Mama._ "Aidan," he suddenly felt a small tackle to his legs. He looked down and smiled to see one of the little ones hugging his legs. The little girl looked up at him with her doe like green eyes with her blonde hair pulled back, she smiled widely back at him saying, "Hi Aidan!"

"Hello Rosie, what brings you over here?"

"Me chasing after her," Aidan looked up to see Rose's mother trying to catch up to her. He picked Rose up, handing the little girl to her mother, "Thank you Aid."

"Of course, Felicia," he smiled.

Felicia's father was a soldier in the war with his father. Felicia's mother and his own soon became friends after both died in the war and Felicia, who was about eight years older than Aidan, became his family. She didn't like Aidan's stepfather or the stepbrothers but she couldn't do anything. She married happily to a carpenter and gave birth to a little girl who was considered Aidan's niece, Rose or Rosie who was only four years old.

Felicia glanced over to see Aidan's dog beside him as she placed her daughter down. She immediately went over to the dog, petting his head. She then looked back at Aidan seeing the satchel. "You are doing chores, I see," she pointed out with a frown.

"You know I have to."

Felicia rolled her eyes as Aidan resumed walking, observing what was in. "Aidan, you are nineteen years old, you shouldn't be serving hand and foot to _your_ family," she told him.

"Stepfamily," he corrected.

"Aidan…"

"Felicia, I love you but I'm fine. You know me."

"You should be having fun or…" her eyes wandered to several girls who were gazing at Aidan. She gagged lightly at the stares before stating, "You know all the most eligible women look at you like meat."

"No, I don't but I don't really care. My brothers will just distract them with their brawn." He then looked down at Rose, "Come on, Rosie. Let's get on my back and you can come with me to the seamstress."

"Yay!"

* * *

_Freedom._

Oh how she savored it especially when her father kept her locked away most of the time. The only way to escape was begging Lionel to let her go for a couple hours outside of the castle while he covered for her. She just _needed_ the freedom from the pressures of being a princess, from her father demanding to get married, and the pressure of just being her.

She walked into the plaza smiling at the giggling children. She removed the hood that covered her head revealing her pulled up brown hair. She sighed at their freedom unlike hers. She was turning eighteen soon and her father was becoming very annoying, begging her to choose any male in the court. However, none of them cared for _her_; they care more about the fact that they were getting a crown.

She could still remember her father's most recent suitor.

F&S

"_Ladies and gentleman of the court, I present to you Duke Dmitri Maximus and his sons, Jon and William," announced a short pudgy man with blonde hair. The court looked up to the center aisle watching the three men approach. She glanced over at her father as the oldest man bowed then the younger ones. "Jon is the most eligible man and he wishes for your hand in marriage," whispered the servant._

"_Lionel, you say that for everyone," she hissed back._

_He shrugged, "Maybe you can give this one a chance?"_

_Jon looked up at her, "Princess Annabel, you look divine." He approached her and unfortunately kissed her hand as she smiled wearily at him._

_She pulled her hand away and gritted her teeth, "Why thank you." Her father smiled at her before kicking her heel causing her to flinch slightly. Oh, this was going to be a very long night for her._

F&S

It was a horrible night and she was _so_ glad that her mother released for the evening. But Jon tried to escort her up but she declined fast. All she wanted was some peace away from the suitors that drooled over her and having _this_ opportunity to escape was perfect for her or at least, it was until she heard _that_ dreaded voice.

"Your Highness…"

* * *

**Yes, it ends right here for a reason. Important things here that will pop up later on. ********Also little fun fact: this title is a song title obviously because that is totally how I work. Anybody want to take a guess?** Please review, comment, PM, etc! I love hearing from you!


	3. Chapter 2

Ch. 2: The Meet

"Your Highness," Jon greeted as he bowed to Annabel. The princess cringed slightly as she curtsied back to him. "What brings down to our humble town and why do you look like a…commoner," he sneered a bit. He looked around to make sure that no one was really paying attention to them. He would _never_ be caught flirting with a woman who looks like a foreigner especially if the princess was dress like this. If he wanted to be spotted, it was the fact that the princess looked like a princess and not a commoner.

Annabel looked down at her clothes. She wore a simple black cloak over her light brown shirt with dark brown pants. "I think I look fine and the reason why I look like this is none of your business," she told him as she began to walk.

Jon followed quickly behind with his eyes wandering up and down her body. He would happily admit that she was indeed the most gorgeous woman in the kingdom. However, he really didn't care about her because all he and his father wanted was the kingdom and the crown. He could hear his name now, "King Jon."

It had an excellent ring to it.

"May I inquire why you are here," Annabel asked.

"Oh, my brother and I went to do some things on the market with our servant. He's really unintelligent and all." Annabel rolled her eyes at the comment before she looked over to see a young man talking with a woman while carrying a little girl on his back. She smiled as the little girl covered his eyes and he laughed gently. "Princess, when will I be able to court you," Jon asked.

"I wish not to be courted at the moment, my Lord and also I wish to be alone."

"Well, I would believe you should stay in the castle or at least, be in my company," Jon stated as he quickly grabbed his arm. She looked at him appalled before he brought her closer to him against his body. "You look very…divine," he whispered against her ear.

Annabel shoved him away and slapped his cheek, "How dare you."

"Why you little-" Jon began to raise his hand before another hand clenched his wrist, twisting it. Jon flinched and backed away, "You little bastard, how dare you touch me?"

"How dare you try to raise your hand to a lady," Aidan retorted. Annabel let her gaze go up Aidan who was holding still his satchel. Jon tried to approach before he heard a loud growl and jumped to see the dog beside Aidan. "I believe I heard the lady wished for you to leave her alone, Jon."

Jon pointed to him before backing away. "I'll see you at home," he warned before walking away from the two.

Aidan turned around to look at Annabel and he felt his heart jumped to his throat. He never seen anyone so beautiful before but he stepped back quickly knowing that it was not a good idea to be near her especially when Jon showed interest. Annabel however stepped over to him and smiled, "Thank you for helping me."

"Oh with him, it wasn't anything big."

"You are modest also. Are you _his_ servant?"

Aidan chuckled and Annabel raised an eyebrow curiously. "Is that what he called me," he asked gently.

"Well yes."

"I'm not a servant, I'm unfortunately his stepbrother." Annabel's jaw dropped in shock but closed it quickly as Aidan began to walk away. She looked down to see the dog looking back at her. She smirked slightly picking up a small apple before bending down and opening her palm for the dog. The dog quickly turned around and began to walk back with Aidan noticing it, "Charlie, where you going?"

He turned around and sighed, "Of course you would go back because food is an option." Aidan walked back and bent down next to his dog while Annabel giggled a bit at the young man's playful nature to his dog. Charlie had finish eating before licking Annabel's cheek causing Aidan to chuckle, "He likes you."

"That's good."

"It's rare for him to like people unless I get to know them but you won him over."

"Well, maybe you can get to know me then," she inquired with a small smile.

Aidan looked up at her and their eyes locked before he looked down. "I'm not that special," he answered with a shy smile. Never in his life had he felt so bashful and when he looked at her, his heart began to beat faster that he was sure that it might burst out of his chest. Then he felt her hand on his cheek raising his face to hers.

"I should be the judge of that," she smiled. She placed her hand out and spoke, "I'm Annabel."

Aidan took her hand, "I'm-"

"_AIDAN,_" they both heard being shouted.

Aidan's head shot up to see Jon and William mounting onto their horses. He sighed and released Annabel's hand as he stood up. "You know my name," he gestured to his stepbrothers as he began to walk away.

Annabel felt the warmth leave her hand and quickly she went in front of him. "Will I see you again," she asked him suddenly. A blush formed onto her cheeks, as she looked down, _why are you asking a total complete stranger if he's coming back?_

_Because he doesn't know, you are not a princess, that's why._

Aidan gave a quick glance as his brothers began to ride off and he had to run quickly after them with Charlie following behind. As he ran, he turned around shouting loudly, "You should be able to but I don't know when!" He noticed her give him a quick wave as he waved back to her.

He finally caught up to them with Jon stopping his horse. He stepped off and approached Aidan, gripping his shirt. "You ever interfere like that _ever_ again, I promise you that you'll get whipping," he threatened.

Aidan pushed back, "You don't have the guts to whip someone who can fight you back, Jon. I'm more scared of your father than you."

Jon's hand turned into a fist and immediately he punched Aidan in the stomach. Aidan winced in pain as he bent over coughing a bit. Charlie barked loudly as Jon hopped back onto the horse, "That's your lesson for interfering." Aidan stood back up, gaining his breath back before he resumed his walking back to the house. However, he looked over his shoulder one more time and smiled a bit.

_I hope I see you again, Annabel._

F&S

"Oh Lionel, it was actually nice to not have all the attention on me," Annabel confided as she handed her cloak. Lionel smiled, taking it as he listened to her continuing on, "No one stared and I felt so free."

"That's good."

"Unfortunately I bumped to the Duke's son."

Lionel frowned, "That's bad."

"It's awful and he's like a dog with a bone and doesn't know when to stop pursuing," she explained as she stepped into her room to change. Lionel stood outside of the door, handing her a blue dress as she continued on, "I then met this young man."

"Anna, you know you can't be with a commoner."

"I'm not saying I want to be with him but," she stepped out, pulling her ponytail and ran her hand through her hair to straighten her brown curls. She then handed the clothes to Lionel before continuing on, "He was really sweet, Lionel. Also he didn't recognize me as a princess."

"Okay, okay but Anna, you can't go out so often. Your parents will notice and you'll soon see me in big trouble and possibly cleaning the floors instead of waiting on you," Lionel warned her as they went to another room. Annabel nodded but then looked out at the window to see the plaza, "Anna, come back to Earth."

She shook her head, "What were we talking about?"

"Your parents want to see you and also that you shouldn't go out too often to the plaza. Okay?"

"Okay, Lionel. I promise I won't go out too often."

"Excellent, now back to what I was talking about…"

As Lionel began a new subject concerning her parents and the suitors, she let her mind wander back to her thoughts. That young man in the plaza was very handsome and had a very gentle smile as they locked eyes but the one thing she couldn't forget was his name.

_Aidan, I hope to see him soon._

* * *

**Hmm, this sounds like a start of a good friendship. What will happen next? Only Marx knows! Please review, comment, PM, etc! You know I love them and thank you.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: It's hard to get through a writer's block in the heat but I did it successfully because I love my readers.**

* * *

Ch. 3: Outside the Walls

"Oh Marta look he's back," Louise pointed out in distance to see Jon and William riding in and Aidan trailing behind with Charlie. The dog ran off further on the grounds while Louise climbed over half of the garden with Marta to greet him. Aidan walked over and hugged both of them as she smiled, "How was the trip?"

"It was good but I'm in trouble," Aidan retorted.

Marta raised a gray eyebrow, "What happened?"

"Jon and his womanizing ways," Aidan answered. They began to walk through the backdoor into the kitchen as he placed the items he bought from the plaza. "Expect Dmitri to scream my name sooner or later because I interfere with Jon's interaction with a pretty girl."

"Oh my," Marta laughed a bit. "Well you seem to like her also since you are saying she's pretty too."

Aidan rolled his eyes before he heard a loud yell, "BOY!"

"That is my cue to go up," Aidan told them before kissing both women's cheek, leaving the room. They watched him leave before they heard another yell erupt again causing the women to flinch.

Marta looked at Louise with clenched teeth, "Ooo that's boy is in trouble."

F&S

Aidan began to walk up the stairs of the enormous house. He passed by portraits of his stepfamily that replaced the portraits of his mother and father's portraits. He finally reached his father's study that was now his stepfather's study. He didn't like it whatsoever that his family's legacy had disappear with everything that owned. The only thing left that held a memory was his pendant.

He finally reached the door when he heard his stepfather about to shout again, "B-"

"I'm right here, sir," Aidan answered as he approached the door. He entered the room to see no books but more portraits hanging on the walls. Dmitri turned around to look at his stepson, his age finally settling in a bit. His hair was showing signs of graying but also he had wrinkles forming on his skin.

"How do you greet me boy," he demanded.

Aidan bowed his head, "How can I be of service, _sir_?"

Dmitri turned away as Aidan looked up to see Jon smirking. "Did you make a scene in the plaza today," Dmitri questioned. Aidan did not answered immediately causing Dmitri to turn back around and grabbed Aidan by the scruff of his shirt, "Did you?"

"If you think defending a woman from your son then yes."

"That woman was the princess, you idiot," Jon stated.

Aidan's jaw clenched fast. _She was the princess…oh you are so dead,_ he thought to himself as he looked up at his stepfather fearfully. He _could_ get a whipping now and it would not be pleasant. It was a rumor around the kingdom that when masters were mad with servants that they would whip them.

He was unsure if Dmitri would do it but Jon was adamant for his father to whip his stepbrother. "Father, I think we should have whipped for disgracing the family's name," Jon suggested.

Dmitri looked down at Aidan before he released his hand on him. The boy slid down to the floor while Dmitri waked to the other side of the table. "No, I think it's more suitable that he sleeps outside."

"But he embarrassed us."

"And I think this is a suitable punishment. We have to go to the castle anyways tonight, Jon because we still need to get you on the king's good side. Aidan?"

"Yes sir," Aidan answered.

Dmitri looked over his shoulder, "You are dismissed and start your chores immediately then when we leave, I expect you to be at the castle also, serving us. You understand?" Aidan opened then closed his jaw before nodding. "Verbalize boy," Dmitri demanded loudly.

"I understand, Dmitri."

"Go."

Aidan opened the door, quickly bumping into William. He landed on the floor while Aidan shut the door and helped him up. "Sorry Will, I didn't see you," Aidan apologized.

William scratched the back of his head. "It's okay, Aidan," he assured him quietly before walking away. Aidan watched him leave and he turned around to go down the staircase before remembering, _I met the princess…my god, I looked like a fool. You are so stupid, Aidan.  
_

"Well how did it go," Marta asked when she saw Aidan appeared in the kitchen.

Aidan shrugged before answering softly, "I got a lot of cleaning to do and I'm sleeping outside tonight with the animals." Marta gave a sympathetic smile before she kissed his cheek while he grabbed a knife and began to help her cut the food on the cutting board.

Suddenly Aidan smiled a bit, _You have to admit though. It was worth it because the princess was beautiful and kind. That's a bonus for you, Aidan._

* * *

"Annabel," she heard her father called her loudly. She clenched her quill quietly before placing it down, tucking the papers away before she looked down at the letter that she was _trying_ to write, "Annabel!"

"I'm coming, Father," she shouted back. She stood up and descended the staircase to see her father sitting in the billiard room. "You called," Annabel inquired as she entered the room.

King Nicholas looked up with his blue eyes gazing at his daughter and gestured for her to come further in. Annabel walked in and closed the door behind her as Nicholas looked back at his book before asking, "Where were you earlier today?"

"Oh, I was…studying," she lied.

"Hmm, I didn't know your studies consist of going outside the castle walls to the plaza." Annabel groaned and Nicholas sighed, "Annabel, you can't wander off like that, it's dangerous."

"Father, I can't just stay in the castle for the rest of my life and how did you find out?"

He looked up with a slight innocent shrug, "I just know. I am the king after all."

"Who told you," Annabel questioned again as she placed her hands on her hips with her blue eyes gazing at her father fiercely. Nicholas immediately looked back down, knowing that he could not give into the gaze but everyone knew Annabel's gaze always got the king to turn over. When no answer came, Annabel did the next best thing and said, "Fine, if you don't wish to tell me then I will ask Mother."

Nicholas' head shot up and before he could even stop his daughter, she already left the room. Now you see, Queen Isabella encouraged Annabel in means of exploring but she would always side her husband when it came to the suitors. As she walked over to the library, where her mother was and knocked on the door, her mother turned around and for a moment, Annabel thought she was looking at her own reflection but much older. She smiled, "Come in sweetie."

"Mother, by chance, do you know that I went out today?"

"To the plaza? Why yes, I did and I'm so glad you did. How was it," she asked happily.

Annabel smiled, "I loved it. The people seemed so at peace, Mother and children were laughing. It was so nice to be out among them without worrying who I am. I felt so alive out there."

"That's wonderful darling."

"But how did Father find out?"

"Oh, yes, I heard about that. That boy your father happens to like and his father came. The Duke's son if I'm correct."

Annabel groaned slightly, _Jon, that arrogant smug bastard._ Suddenly she remembered something and inquired casually, "Was there another boy with him? He was about this tall," she gestured her hand a bit taller than herself, "and he has short black hair."

Isabella looked over with a curious look, "Might I inquire why you are asking?"

"It's nothing," Annabel blushed as she looked down.

"Uh huh. Sweetie, the Duke and his son are coming tonight to see you again. Your father and I expect you to be dressed suitably for him unless you have other plans?"

_Make up a lie. Make up a lie,_ Annabel's head immediately thought. "I actually have a lot of reading to catch up with," Annabel told her mother. Her mother curiously looked at her while Annabel grabbed several books, "You know I have to catch up with some poetry. I missed my last couple of lessons due to seeing suitors. So I'm going to spend the rest of the evening doing my studies."

Isabella eyed her for a moment before she nodded, "Okay, sweetheart and don't worry about your father, I'll let him know."

"Mother, why does he insist on me marrying someone," Annabel suddenly asked. "I want to fall in love, Mother, like you and Father did."

"I know sweetie but you'll grow to love him. Whoever it is but sweetie, your father just wants you to be taken care of. You understand?" Annabel sighed and nodded before walking away.

As she walked up the staircase to her room, Annabel's mind began to wander off a bit, _I understand that he wants me to be taken care of but I just want someone to love me. Jon won't do that especially the way he treated me in the plaza. I should have told Father but there isn't a point. He'll defend himself or my father will defend him…_

She opened the door and closed it, locking the door making sure no one would enter the room. She began to change her clothes from her dress to some pants and a simple shirt then placing her cloak on. "Anna," Lionel suddenly called from behind the door, "why is your door locked?"

"Um, I'm going to sleep right now, Lionel. I'm exhausted that's all."

"Oh okay, well good night then."

"Good night," Annabel quickly replied. She then blew out her candle in her room before going to the drawer at her desk. She pulled it open to reveal a giant sheet ladder, threw it over her balcony, and began to climb down slowly.

F&S

Annabel was farther than ever but she loved it. She was away from the castle and from all the pressures. She walked for a bit longer before she reached a beautiful meadow. It was clear and so isolated from the world, a giant oak tree stood tall over her as she rested against to watch the fireflies fly over the beautiful clear and dark blue water. She released a relaxed sigh, "Finally alone."

"Isn't it a bit late for the princess to be outside the walls of her castle," she suddenly heard causing her to jump up to see where the voice came from and who it was.

* * *

**Yes, I cut it off right there. I'm evil but it's what makes me awesome right? Okay, please review, PM, comment, and etc! You know I love them!**


	5. Chapter 4

**I'm horrible with cliffhangers, aren't I? Now we find out who Annabel was talking to so on with the story!**

* * *

Ch. 4: Friends

She knew the voice but she had to reassure herself that it was him. Annabel looked up and released the breath she was holding to see Aidan looking down at her with his arms crossed as he sat on a branch and leaning against the trunk. "You scared me," she told him softly.

"I'm sorry, it's a habit," he apologized. He jumped down from his spot and looked at her curiously before bowing, "Your Highness." Annabel gave a sad expression releasing a sigh causing Aidan to look up, "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, it's just I was hoping you didn't know that I was…"

"A princess?"

"Yes," she answered quietly.

"Well you are a princess…"

"I am but it seems once someone finds out, I become the princess and _only_ the princess. Not just Annabel." She leaned against the tree to look out at the water before she sighed, "I want to be more than just the princess. I just want to be Annabel without being forced to look at suitors or stay within castle walls."

"Freedom? You wish for that?"

Annabel nodded, "And friendship too. That's all I want."

Aidan gave a sympathetic look before he stood next to her. He taped her shoulder quietly before she turned and noticed that his hand was placed out. "I'm Aidan," he smiled, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

Annabel smiled and took his hand shaking it, "Annabel but I like being called Anna."

"Anna," he tested before his smile widened, "I like it."

Annabel blushed furiously before pulling her hand away. "So why are you out here this late, Aidan," she asked. His ears perked up a bit as she said his name; she made it sounds so…important unlike his family.

He looked at her with their eyes locked before he looked away blushing. He then bit the inside of his cheek suddenly remembering why he was out here. Dmitri was leaving the house with Jon, having William staying behind but before Dmitri left, he made sure that Aidan was out of the house. Aidan had collected his satchel, a pillow and his blanket to sleep in the barn but then again, he remembered about the meadow.

His mother used to take him there. They would look out at stars while he listened to his mother recall stories about his father. "I come out here to relax and occasionally sleep," he told her.

"I hope I didn't get you in trouble with your stepbrother."

"It's fine. I would have still done it." He sat down where his blanket was before looking out at the meadow, "I love coming here anyways but aren't you supposed to be at the castle? That was why my stepbrother left this evening."

She sat down next to him, "I was supposed to see him."

"Oh?"

"He's one of the suitors I have to see but he's so…"

"Pigheaded," he completed her sentence. She nodded and rested against the tree a bit while Aidan looked at her, "He's always like that but you'll get accustomed to it." Annabel gave a small shrug and shivered slightly causing Aidan to react, fixing the blanket on her.

Annabel looked up at him before she looked away, "Thank you." She rested her head on his shoulder causing him to stiff up a bit but then he relaxed as she said, "I never really had a friend or at least, someone to talk to who doesn't see me as just a princess."

"I can be your friend if you want?"

Annabel smiled widely, "I would love that."

Aidan smiled back at her before looking out into the meadow, relaxing. After a couple long moments, he looked back, "You should return home, Anna."

"I don't really want to."

"Unfortunately, you have no luxury in that. Your father will notice that you are missing."

Annabel sighed before standing back up. Aidan stood up also as he began to walk her toward the road. They stopped with Annabel turning around and quietly asking, "Can I see you again?"

_She wants to see you again! What do I say? Say yes, you dumb dumb, _Aidan's mind immediately told him. "I would like that very much," he answered softly.

She smiled widely, "I'll call for you." He nodded and suddenly Annabel hugged him tightly around his neck, he caught her and hugged her back instinctively. He rested his head on top of hers, taking in her scent that happened to be the smell of vanilla. He smiled a bit before pulling back to look at her, she smiled back and whispered, "Good night Aidan."

"Good night." He watched her walk away and as he began to walk back to his sleeping area, he kept taking quick glances of her. When he finally reached the tree, he suddenly realized something, "Why did I just say yes?"

_Because you like her._

"She's the princess and I'm a servant boy."

_BUT YOU LIKE HER._

"But my stepbrother is trying to court her. What am I going to do about that," Aidan argued. He then face palmed himself, "I'm arguing with myself here. There is no point; I might as well just let it happen."

_Good idea…you like her and sooner or later, you have to let someone in your life besides Felicia and Rosie._

He relaxed his body against the tree, closing his eyes reluctantly with Annabel's smile being the last thing he thought about before falling asleep.

F&S

"Wake up," Aidan felt his leg being kicked as he opened his eyes to see Jon hovering over him. He looked very displeased, "Get moving, Father wants you to clean the house then clean the roof."

"The roof," he questioned back. "Why do I need to clean the bloody roof?"

"Because I told you so."

Aidan stood up, dusting his body of the dirt. He began to follow Jon back to the house while hearing him grumble, "Damn princess, let me waiting…I'm not suppose to be waiting on her…"

Aidan raised an eyebrow to this statement. When he arrived home, he noticed Felicia was sitting by the fountain with Rosie playing with Charlie. Felicia stood watching Jon walk pass her while Aidan approached questioningly, "What's with him? He's grumpier than usual."

Felicia smirked, "The princess never showed up to court him. Supposedly she was locked up in her room all night and never came down."

"Anything else," Aidan smiled inwardly knowing where the princess was last night.

Felicia didn't let the look go unnoticed but added, "The other rumor is that she went over the castle walls then came back. So how was your time at the meadow, Aidan? Anything new develop?"

"Nope, why do you ask?"

"Because you have this smirk wishing to form on your face right now. What do you know that I don't?"

"Just stuff but if you please excuse me, I must start my duties and start cleaning," Aidan dismissed her as he walked off, giving Rosie a quick kiss on the forehead then into the house. Felicia smirked a bit as she shook her head_._

_You know more than what you say._

* * *

"Do you know how embarrassing it was to tell the Duke and his son that you were not coming down," King Nicholas scolded his daughter in his study. Annabel was looking down at the ground with her hair tied back as she listened to him go on. "Anna, you are in line for the throne but I need to know you are taken care of."

"But by him," Annabel argued. "Father, you never see how he treats the people or how he treats the women. He sees them as meat."

"He's a polite man, you are just judging."

"I would never judge."

"Nick," Isabella touched her husband's shoulder, "leave her be. You can't force her to like every suitor she will meet."

Nicholas stomped his foot, "I am king and she will marry whomever _I _choose." He looked at his daughter, "I don't care if you don't like him or not. You will court him and that is the end of the conversation. Now go."

Annabel sighed and looked away, walking out of the study. She stormed to her bedroom and grabbed a piece of paper, writing her invitation for Aidan. She remembered how warm he felt and how he smiled at her. For once she felt that someone saw her for herself and not her crown and now she needed her friend. She needed someone to confide to and he was the person.

She lifted the quill up and began to write. "Lionel, I need you to take this letter to someone once I am done with it," she happily stated.

F&S

"You can't be so harsh on her, Nicholas," Isabella scolded her husband.

Nicholas ran his hand through his hair and shook his head, "What do you suggest I do, Bella?"

"Maybe give her a chance to prove she has a point."

"How so?"

Isabella approached her husband cupping his cheek, making him face her. She rubbed it gently, "We fell in love at a ball, love. Maybe our daughter might have as much luck as we did."

"You had help and you lost your footwear, darling."

"And here we are now."

Nicholas sighed, kissing his wife's forehead, "Very well, Isabella. I will let Lionel know that the princess will be giving a ball."

* * *

**Ah now, we are moving with a start of a lovely friendship. Funny Nicholas and Isabella fell in love at a ball and Isabella lost some footwear. Any conclusions my awesome readers? I love to hear from you so please review, PM, comment, etc!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hmm, love your guesses guys. Some of you are a bit spot on but of course, you have to wait. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Ch. 5: Aidan's Advice

"Aidan, here's the cleaning supplies my father and brother wanted you to have," Will said to Aidan as he walked into the kitchen with a wash bucket and small brush. He looked over at a table to see Aidan reading a poetry book. It seemed his stepbrother was engross in the book and wished he didn't have to interrupt him. "Aidan, you need to start cleaning," Will stated again, taping his brother's shoulder.

Aidan broke from his trance before glancing over at the bucket. He sighed, placing the book down to grab the utensils. He looked at them curiously before he picked up the brush and showed it to Will. "They expect me to clean the house with this," Aidan questioned.

Will shook his head, "No, that's what you are cleaning the roof with."

"Lovely…"

"You should have kept your mouth closed, Aidan. You could have gotten away with just cleaning the house."

Aidan shrugged, "I rather have a voice than stay silent. You should take that in consideration yourself, Will."

William gave a curious but confused look, "I don't know what you mean?"

"Never mind," he sighed.

William shrugged, "Be careful."

"Thanks…" Aidan watched as William walked away. He rubbed his face before looking down at Charlie, "Wish for once that he could stand up to them, Charlie."

Aidan and most of the household knew who was truly in charge, William was treated decently but Dmitri treated Jon better than he treated William. There was also the fact that William actually liked Aidan and talked with him. Aidan learned once his mother died that she was schooling William. The boy was smart but he also found it hard to understand certain concepts.

Aidan made it a responsibility that he owed his mother to do this, in her memory. It was on some late evenings; Aidan would read or explain philosophy or poetry to his stepbrother. They developed an unusual bond but Aidan also wished that Will stood up to Jon.

"Just for once."

F&S

_This is ridiculous…I'm on the roof and I can fall off at any time. So much for the care of my safety. _

"Aidan," he glimpsed over to see Marta looking up at him, "what are you doing up there?"

Aidan glanced around him to see that he was surrounded by nothing but rooftop tiles. "I'm cleaning the roof, that's what I'm doing. It's nothing too bad after all," Aidan answered calmly.

"You are going to fall off."

"Positive thoughts, Marta. Louise would have told the same thing," Aidan retorted. Marta rolled her eyes and walked off while Aidan resumed cleaning the roof with the small brush given. As he scrubbed his pendant flopped out of his shirt causing him to halt and gaze down at it. He held it and muttered to the sky, "I don't think this was what I meant about when I said I wanted to fly in the sky, Mama."

"You don't mean a lot of things sometimes," Aidan jumped at the voice slowly slipping before grabbing hold of the tiles tightly. He looked over the edge for a moment to see Felicia giggling a bit.

Aidan eyed her, "If I had fell off, I would have made you catch me." Felicia giggled more then noticed that Rosie was not with her, "Where's Rosie?"

"With her father while I help you with the cleaning."

"Dmitri won't like that but you can come up to talk."

Felicia smiled and walked into the house. She avoided Dmitri at all costs especially when being around Aidan because she was the only one who stood up to him that lived _outside _of the house. She loved Aidan like a brother and would do anything for him but the problem is that he was stubborn.

When she finally reached the roof, Aidan took her hand and sat her down. She looked over to see another one of Aidan's books. She lifted it up and stated, "I see we've been reading."

"Of course. I didn't get a chance to last night because of A-"

Suddenly Aidan clasped over his mouth causing Felicia to raise an eyebrow. He suddenly went silent and resumed cleaning the tile that seemed interesting again. "What prevented you, Aid," Felicia leaned in smirking.

"Oh nothing…"

"Aidan, you are horrible at secrets. We told everything to each other."

Aidan wiggled his nose a bit before looking around then back at her. "This needs to stay really hush even away from Marta and Louise," Aidan confided to her. She nodded and as he began to open his mouth, he heard a knock.

He looked down to see a rider dressed with the king's seal. He leaned a bit to see an envelope in his hand and his eyes widened, _Annabel._ "Up here," he quickly called causing the messenger to look up.

Suddenly Aidan stood up and quickly walked from the roof. Felicia watched and glanced over before she raised an eyebrow, "A palace messenger?"

Aidan raced down and met up with the messenger immediately but before he could grab the letter, Dmitri appeared. Aidan slowed his steps quickly when he reached the door. "I was going to get the message for you, sir," Aidan said quietly.

Dmitri eyed him, "You need to be faster then, Aidan. Aren't you also suppose to be cleaning the roof?"

"I was but I saw the messenger and-"

"Unless it is addressed to you, I believe you should return to your duties."

"Actually," the messenger spoke softly, "I am supposed to deliver this to a man by the name of Aidan." Dmitri gave a shock expression before he curtly handed Aidan the envelope.

Aidan took it before Dmitri slammed the door shut. He peered over Aidan's shoulder as he began to open it. Aidan pulled out the letter, beginning to read it to himself before he heard Dmitri ordered, "Read it aloud."

Aidan swallowed before reading it, "_Upon request of the king, your servant is in need for services…"_ Dmitri cracked his jaw a bit, as Aidan handed him the letter saying softly, "I'm requested."

"Why would they want to?"

"I guess they need more servants for today." He bowed his head, "May I go?"

Dmitri looked back at the letter then back at Aidan before he stated coolly, "Very well but I expect you to resume doing the cleaning when you return."

"Of course sir," Aidan bowed again before Dmitri turned away. Once he was out of Aidan's sight, Aidan ran into the kitchen where, unknown to him, Felicia was in the room observing him. His hands quickly went into the envelope again and pulled out another note. He smiled as he read aloud, "_Aidan, I told you I would call on you. I wish to have your company this afternoon. Please let my servant and friend, Lionel know you arrived and I will meet you in the stables. Your friend, Anna."_

_Servant? Anna? A royal messenger?_

Suddenly realization hit her, "Oh my god, you are seeing the princess."

Aidan turned around and rubbed his forehead. He placed the letter down before he said, "Like I said, this stays hush."

* * *

Annabel paced back and forth in her green dress while twirling a finger in her hair. "I shouldn't be nervous," she told herself as she stopped twirling. She looked at the mirror for a second before she heard a knock. "Enter," she allowed.

The door opened with Lionel peering in as he stated, "Your guest is here."

"Thank you," she smiled before she quickly walked out of the room, leaving a curious Lionel.

The stables weren't far away so Annabel walked quickly down the stairs to the back of the castle. The stables were isolated with not many people over there except for soldiers but when she entered, she could see Aidan talking to a horse. "I bet you get lonely here," he stated quietly. "Don't worry, sometimes being alone helps you think because that's when I use that time." Annabel smiled at the young man before approaching quietly while Aidan continued to speak, "Now, you can keep me company until the beautiful princess comes okay?"

"Thank you," Annabel said softly causing Aidan to jump. He turned around and immediately blushed as he looked away. Annabel smiled and touched his face gently causing Aidan to give a surprise look before giving a bashful smile. She retracted her hand before looking at the horse, "You are good with animals."

"I guess," he chuckled.

Annabel smiled then gestured for him to walk with her. They began to walk before she asked softly, "Can I ask you advice?"

"I might not be the best at it."

"But I trust your opinion."

"You barely know me," Aidan playfully argued.

Annabel blushed and replied, "I just feel that you have a better voice in things." She suddenly stopped and rested against a pillar that was secluded, crossing her arms. Aidan noticed this and rested against the pillar as well with a small gap between the two. She looked up at him and immediately felt the blush deepen to a complete flush. His eyes were gazing at her patiently and never in her life had she felt so thrilled that she had someone to actually listen.

She took in a breath and quietly asked, "Do you believe in…oh never mind, it's ridiculous."

"You can't just leave me with that. Go ahead and ask," he told her softly.

She sighed, "My father wishes to marry."

"Ah and you don't want to."

"I love my father but I want to fall in love with the person. My father fell in love with my mother at a ball and that's what I want but he sees that times have change."

Aidan shook his head, "Times have but I remembered something my mother told me."

"What's that?"

"We all have a chance to fly and to reach the heavens. Yours will come when love comes to you."

* * *

**Yes, I leave it here because I'm warning you now, if you read my fairy tales 'Beauty Underneath' and 'Your Song', I'm bringing in one of my famous twists. Just letting you know and if you haven't, well my twists are just interesting *giggles* Review, PM, comment, etc!**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy 4****th**** in the USA and hope you are all having a nice day for my other readers in other countries! Like I warned you, my twists are back *giggles***

* * *

Ch. 6: Friend or Servant

"Do you two know why Aidan was requested to the castle," Dmitri questioned Louise and Marta.

They looked up at Dmitri. Marta stepped forward and answered, "No sir, we do not." Dmitri eyed both of them before he dismissed them before he walked away.

* * *

Aidan and Annabel resumed walking with their hands at their sides before Annabel gently grabbed Aidan's. He kept his shock to himself before he smiled, squeezing her hand causing her to smile. The silence seemed to speak to them that it was okay to be close with this person and open part of you that not many seen.

Annabel however broke the silence. She wanted to know more about this young man who was slowly easing his way in her heart. "What happened to your mother," she inquired softly.

Aidan looked down at their linked hands before he answered softly, "She died."

Annabel stopped to look at him. She could see the sadness in his eyes as she apologized, "I'm so sorry." She then leaned up and hugged him, pressing her face against his chest. She took in his scent and chuckled inwardly a bit, he smelled like soot and fresh rain. Aidan was surprise about the hug and noticing she was not going to let go of the embrace yet, he slowly hugged her back. She looked up at him to see his brown eyes looking down at her. She pulled back, "I should have not asked."

"It's fine. You asked," Aidan assured her. They resumed walking but Annabel rested against Aidan's shoulder as he continued, "She died when I was about eight. She and I were really close so it was hard when she passed."

"I don't blame you. My mother and I are close and I would have been devastated if I lost her."

"We had names for each other, she and I. I was her little falcon and she was my dove," he explained to her. "She liked to look into the sky, maybe because it reminded her of my father."

"She would be very proud of you."

"Thank you," he told her. He touched his chest gently feeling his pendant against his chest.

Annabel smiled at him before she noticed a small door. She gently pulled his hand toward it, "This way." He followed her as she pushed the door opened and they slipped into the room, the door then closed behind Aidan causing him to jump.

Annabel giggled while Aidan gave a calm look, "That did not scare me."

"Sure…"

Aidan looked around the room filled with mirrors and small flowers around the area. He approached the small flower touching the petals while Annabel stood behind him. They were a beautiful white color with a tinge of blue on the edges of the petal. "What are they," he inquired.

She shrugged, "I never figured it out but I called them Blue Lights because of the tinge of blue." She took the flower in her hand and gently twirled it before saying, "My father and I used to spend time together in here. I loved the mirrors the most especially how they shift a bit." She approached one of the mirrors and smiled, "Watch."

Suddenly she pushed into the mirror and he watched her disappear behind the mirror. He gave a look of surprise before another mirror shifted and slowly snuck up behind him, poking him in the sides. He jumped and quickly turned around seeing her smile and hearing her giggle. It became contagious and laughed with her before they noticed that they were extremely close to each other.

Their foreheads were touching and faces closely intimately. Annabel could feel a small tingle go down her body and Aidan felt a blush form. They slowly backed away but Annabel kept her hand in Aidan's. She pulled one of the flowers and handed it to him. He chuckled and gave a small bow before he took it. Annabel then gently led him back to the door stepping out as she said, "No one else knows about it besides my father and mother. It was where they fell in love."

"It's important to you."

"Yes and this is the first time I ever showed it to anyone."

"Why me?"

Annabel blushed, looking down and whispered, "I trust you."

Suddenly she felt Aidan's hand move her chin up. "Thank you for showing me," he told then smiled at her before they both heard loud footsteps.

"Your Highness," they both heard before Annabel released Aidan's hand and he stepped away quickly, hiding the flower behind his back then turned around to see Lionel running up to them. He took a deep breath in as he stopped to pant. Between each breath he began to talk, "You…have…company…"

Annabel raised an eyebrow before looking at Aidan. She shook her head, "Tell them to come and see me another time."

"It's the ladies, Annabel," he whispered.

Annabel cringed, "I'm sorry, Aidan but I have to go."

Aidan smiled, "I understand. I will escort myself out."

Annabel smiled and walked up to him. She didn't care that Lionel was there but walked up to Aidan and gave him a hug. Aidan hugged her back before he pulled back and gave a playful bow then he stood back up. Annabel giggled which cause Lionel to raise an eyebrow, "Until I see you again, Aidan."

"Until then."

F&S

Lionel and Annabel began to walk away and once they were out of Aidan's sight, Lionel immediately spoke. "What was that about," he questioned.

Annabel raised an eyebrow, "What was what about?"

He looked over his shoulder, pointing down the pathway. "You know? The young man you were with? He looked like he was a servant."

"He is one. He's the Duke's servant and his stepson."

"So that's him?"

Annabel stopped, "What are you talking about? What do you mean by that's him?"

Lionel gave an uneasy look. He looked down at his feet nervously before he answered, "You should talk to your friends, Anna."

"I will."

Annabel walked down the hallway then into the room where she could see two of her 'friends'. They were both blonde and giggled loudly as they whispered back and forth. However, when Annabel entered, they stopped talking and looked up at her. "I thought you were with the servant," one questioned.

"Hello Margarite, Lily, it is good to see you and why do you inquire about a servant," Annabel deflected. She wasn't embarrassed about Aidan but she wanted to keep the friendship to herself and she was very unsure what her friends were talking about.

Lily sat up straighter, looking up at her. "Annabel," she said in a high tone, "you know it would be awful for your reputation as a princess to associate yourself to a servant. Let alone the Duke's troublesome servant."

"You don't know anything about him," she argued as she took her seat. _Aidan isn't trouble, he's sweet and kind and handsome...and...oh my..._

"Do you," Margarite argued back. "Annabel, you are a princess and you shouldn't associate yourself with him. What if your father finds out? What would you say then? The same thing you said to us?"

_Just get them off your back, Anna._ "You are absolutely right girls," she lied to them. "Associating myself with a servant is not wise especially when I don't know him and you could be right. He _maybe_ troublesome."

_I'm sorry, Aidan._

F&S

_Boy, this place is very big. Okay, I think I should take a left down the hallway and maybe I can finally reach to the main door._

Aidan had gotten lost in the castle. He made one wrong turn and now he was in the middle of the castle unsure of which corridor or even staircase he should go down. He closed his eyes and went back and forth with two hallways before he heard something. "Finally we could knock sense into her," he heard as he opened his eyes immediately and decided to go down the hallway. "I mean think about it, Anna. A servant boy is so…cliché…he's just meant to dust the shelves and clean the floors."

He stopped at a door, _Annabel?_

"I completely agree with you," he heard Annabel say. He looked down, feeling his heart dropped.

_I thought she…_"I mean he's just a boy I found and I'm thinking he would be suitable to clean the armory or even the staircase," she added.

Aidan looked down and stepped away from the door, dropping the Blue Light flower on the ground and resumed his walk down the hallway. _I thought I actually found someone…high hopes only bring you down._

Annabel heard the footsteps and immediately stood up, wondering who would be walking by. She walked over to the door and noticed the figure walking away. She then looked down to see the flower on the floor. She picked it up and cussed inwardly before she turned to the two obnoxious women, "Excuse me ladies, I have something to handle." She quickly walked out of the room, closing the door before she began to run down the hallway.

When she saw Aidan again, she shouted, "Aidan wait!"

"I'm escorting myself out, _Your Highness_," Aidan gruffly stated.

"Aidan, please wait. Let me explain."

He stopped and turned around, "No, you don't need to explain. I heard everything perfectly well; I'm just a servant boy after all."

"Aidan, those are just people I unfortunately know. I don't see you as just a servant boy."

"Then why say what you said? If they were your friends or even an acquaintance, they would understand right? But instead, you just-I do not know really what to say, Annabel." She could see Aidan's hurt on his face and she walked a bit closer but Aidan stepped back, "I thought maybe I found a bit a good in my life."

"Aidan, I didn't mean it."

"It sounded like you meant it but if you didn't then you should be my friend and not be embarrassed of me. I thought I meant a bit more but I guess not-"

"Wait, Aid-"

"Have a nice day, _Your Highness. _You can tell me once you figure everything out." He then stormed off leaving Annabel alone in the corridor, holding the Blue Light flower to her heart.

* * *

***takes cover behind desk* Don't hurt me. I know I'm evil but things are here for a reason. All will come up later on, so remember and things will get better but you know how my twists work. So review, PM, comment etc!**


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: I apologize for the delay. It is called writer's block!**

* * *

Ch. 7: Find Him

Annabel released a loud sigh, gazing at the flower in her hand before she began to walk back to the room with her acquaintances. When she entered the room, they immediately noticed the heartbroken look on her face. "What happened, Anna," Margarite questioned.

"I just wish to be alone," she told them as she took a seat in her chair.

"But Anna-"

"I said you are dismissed ladies," she commanded. Margarite and Lily both stood up and bowed their heads before walking out of the room, leaving Annabel alone in the room. She ran her finger over the petals before she sighed, "What have I done?"

"Annabel," she suddenly heard her father called. She rubbed her forehead gently, _Not right now. _"Annabel," she looked up to see her father at the doorway, "I was calling you."

"I'm sorry, Father. I have a lot on my mind right now," Annabel apologized softly. She placed the Blue Light flower behind her, hiding it from her father.

Nicholas gave a curious look but shrugged as he entered. He began to pace around the room before he asked, "You know how your mother and I met correct?"

Annabel nodded, "You met at a ball."

"Correct and we, your mother and I, decided to give you one."

"Pardon me?"

"We are giving you a ball and it is your only chance to try to find _love_. Your mother convinced me that you should have at least a small chance to prove your point." Annabel smiled slightly until Nicholas raised his hand, "However, you must invite _every_ and I mean, every single eligible man in the kingdom so that includes the Duke's sons."

Suddenly Annabel's eyes widened at the sound of the last several words of the sentence. Aidan was one of the Duke's sons, well technically stepson. He would count and maybe Annabel could talk to him or then again, she could try to meet him before the ball.

She just needed to see him again. She needed to make things right again.

* * *

They could hear the sound of the door slamming. "He's back," Martha stated loudly to Louise. Both women dropped their cleaning supplies and quickly ran toward the door to see Aidan entering the house. He seemed upset as he grabbed the cleaning bucket by the door and headed toward the staircase. "He seems upset," Martha pointed out.

Louise rolled her eyes, "You think so?" She watched as Aidan began to climb up the staircase then opened one of the windows and stepped out. Louise with Martha frowned at this before she said, "I wondered what happened?"

"So do I."

F&S

He felt like he was slapped. Never had he opened himself so much to be toss to the side of the road. His head hurt from the confusion but his heart hurt also, which confused him. Why would his heart hurt?

_You liked her,_ his mind pointed out.

He scoffed at the assumption. He walked onto the roof again and began to clean it once more, trying to ignore the thoughts that were running through his mind. Suddenly he heard footsteps coming up and he unconsciously stated, "Don't really want to talk about it."

"Unfortunately for you, you do," Aidan quickly looked up and swallowed to see Dmitri looking at him.

He stood up and bowed his head, "I'm sorry, sir. I thought you were someone else."

"Hm, I can see that." Dmitri began to pace on the roof before he looked away, "You know you have to go out with your brothers tonight."

"What? I thought-" Dmitri glared at him and Aidan looked down, "I forgot that I did have _errands _to do with them."

"You are going to accompany them to the tavern and I expect you to not cause problem for them," he ordered. He then looked around at the roof, "I expect this roof clean soon and tomorrow you are telling me what happened at the castle. Understand?"

Aidan nodded, "I understand."

"Good."

Dmitri turned away and returned inside the house, leaving Aidan on the roof. Aidan clenched his jaw and went back on his knees to clean the roof again with his heartache set aside while his head said to him. She never really cared, he sadly thought.

* * *

"Anna is everything okay," Isabella asked her daughter at the dinner table. It didn't go unnoticed by the queen that her daughter became recently very silent. She also noticed that she was acting very suspiciously and she wondered if it had to do with Annabel leaving the castle grounds.

Annabel looked up from her meal and smiled softly, "I'm fine, Mama. Just tired."

"You can't be tired all the time, Annabel," Nicholas stated as he wiped his face of food remnants. He then placed his napkin down, "Annabel, you need to at least socialize especially with the suitors after all interaction-"

"Nicholas," Isabella stopped her husband. She had watched her daughter move in her seat uncomfortably before she stood up, "Annabel, can we talk privately?" Nicholas gave a curious look at his wife but let it go as Annabel stood up and walked out of the dinning hall with her mother. As they walked, Isabella quietly asked, "What's bothering you? I promise I won't tell your father."

Annabel looked up and sighed, "I messed up a friendship I had."

"There's more to that, is there?"

Annabel nodded, "He's different, Mama."

"_He_? How long has _he _been around?"

"I met him the marketplace but I said a couple of things I regret because of Margarite and Lily."

"I always disliked those girls," Isabella mentioned before she opened the door to Annabel's bedroom. Annabel walked in then Isabella closing the door; she then turned around, "What else is special about this boy?" Isabella watched as a blush formed on her daughter's face while she smiled at her, "What happened?"

Annabel looked down, "I said a couple of harsh things about him to stop bothering me. I actually like him, Mama. He doesn't care that I'm a princess and he…he makes me smile. I really hurt his feelings, Mama." Isabella looked down and bit her lip softly. She then stood up and walked over to her closet, pulling out her daughter's black cloak then some of her travel clothes. "Um Mama, what are you doing," Annabel asked.

Isabella smiled gently, "Sweetie, I was once your age and I know how it feels to be confine to a small space. I'm going to let you go out but be back before daybreak." Annabel smiled and hugged Isabella tightly. Isabella hugged back and kissed her daughter's forehead softly.

* * *

The late evening had arrived with Aidan wearing a white shirt and black pants. He walked over into the tavern to a full crowd of patrons. Men sat eating and drinking while watching the women walked around patiently for them to sit in their laps. Aidan walked down the pathway with several women winking at him.

Aidan took a seat before he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Aidan, what are you doing here," Felicia asked softly.

"I'm babysitting William and Jon," he answered sighing. "Why are you here? Is it your night to serve the drinks?"

"It is and you look like you need one."

"I do because it has not been a good day."

Felicia nodded, pouring a drink for Aidan. She then handed it to him before she leaned in and whispered, "You still have a lot of explaining to do about the princess." Aidan glanced up and looked down, messing with his medallion with Felicia noticing it. "What happened," she asked softly.

Aidan looked down, "I prefer not to talk about it." He then took a long sip from his drink as he watched Jon and William drinking and checking women out. He then heard another loud cheer and a couple men began to boast.

"I will get the hand of princess," one man stated.

"No, I will."

"Please, I'm the one who is courting the princess," Jon shouted.

Aidan looked at the crowd then back at Felicia. "What is that about," Aidan inquired.

Felicia peered over, "That's about the princess. Supposedly the king decided to throw a ball and invitations are going out soon to _every_ eligible bachelor in the kingdom." Suddenly she heard a loud chuckle but she could tell it was fake and asked, "Why are you laughing?"

"Like I have a chance."

"Aidan..."

"You have a couple more customers," he pointed.

Felicia sighed and pointed at him, "This conversation is not over yet."

Aidan shrugged, looking down at his mug. _I know I don't have a chance with Annabel, she pointed it out earlier._

F&S

She took a deep breath as she took off the hood of her cloak. She looked for Aidan at the meadow but he was not there. She entered the room with loud bursts of laughter then looked up to see Aidan sitting at the counter. He looked sad and hurt as he took another sip; she bit her lower lip and sat in another spot, out of Aidan's sight.

"Hello Miss, you seem a bit glum today," a young woman greeted her.

She gave a sad smile, "It's been a long day."

"Well, how about a drink for yourself?"

"Yes please."

Annabel nodded and watched as the young woman went down with Aidan suddenly speaking to her. She then noticed the young woman kissed Aidan's cheek causing him to smile. Annabel immediately looked away before she felt a hand at the small of her back. "I knew you couldn't stay away," the voice whispered to her before kissing a small spot on her neck

She swallowed the lump in her throat, knowing who it was.

Jon had her cornered for sure.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! I'm evil but you love me for it! Review, PM, comment, etc!**


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm sorry for the long wait but here we go, important stuff here!**

* * *

Ch. 8: Felicia's Discovery

Jon hovered over Annabel with his face extremely close to hers. He then ran fingers down her arm with her feeling goosebumps running down her own arm. She stepped back a bit but he moved closer as he whispered, "Glad you came around."

"I'm not here for you," Annabel spat.

"Of course, you're here for me. I'm handsome…good looking and-"

"And I'm saying 'no'."

Jon growled in annoyance and grabbed a hold on Annabel's wrist, "Listen you wench, I _will_ marry you and you _will_ be my wife."

Annabel pulled away and slapped his cheek, "How dare you touch me like that."

"There is other ways I would touch you if I had my way," Jon moved incredibly closer. But unknown to them, there was someone observing closely and they were not going to sit there anymore. Jon lingered a small kiss down her neck with Annabel pushing him away until he felt someone pull him away.

Annabel looked up and in surprise, saw the only person she knew. "You have very bad timing, Your Highness," he softly said.

"What the-"

Jon looked up to see Aidan staring at him. Jon stood back up, looking at his stepbrother before grabbing his shirt. This gave Felicia enough time to pull Annabel away from Jon and the commotion that was about to break out. "She said she's not interested," Aidan stated gruffly.

Jon pushed his stepbrother a bit, "What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing," Aidan answered as he began to walk away. He knew how to pick and choose his battles and these were one of them that he wished not to do in the middle of the tavern. However, Jon had other plans and he was going to prove that he was a man that was tougher than his stepbrother was.

He grabbed Aidan and pulled him back immediately, punching him in the jaw. Felicia went wide-eyed while Annabel was ready to step in but was stop by Felicia. "Let Aidan handle this," she whispered.

"He's going to get hurt because of me."

"Aidan can take care of himself especially against his stepbrother. However, I recommend that you go outside right now…_Princess_." Annabel's head snapped up in surprise but Felicia quickly gestured for Annabel to follow her out.

As the two women snuck out, the crowed finally turned around to see the commotion. Will quickly went over to grab Jon but Jon pushed him aside as he sent another punch at Aidan who ducked. Aidan quickly sat up and punched Jon in the jaw then in the stomach causing him to bend over.

William grabbed Jon then looked up at Aidan. "Get out of here," he hissed while he pulled Jon to the side.

Aidan nodded, going through the back of the tavern to meet up with Felicia who was standing by the door. "Where is she," he asked quietly feeling the throbbing pain in his jaw growing though he ignored it.

Felicia pointed to the back door, "She's out back." She watched as Aidan adjusted his shirt rubbing his jaw before she realized that in his eyes was a small look that she noticed a bit before. "You're in love with her," she pointed out softly. Aidan looked away while Felicia gave a shocked expression.

"It's nothing," Aidan retorted.

"It's nothing," Felicia hissed while grabbing his arm softly pulling him closer. "Aidan, you are in love with the princess. I can see it in your eyes and the way you stood up to Jon," she touched his cheek forcing him to look at her. "Aidan, I am thinking about your heart."

"You have nothing to worry about, Felicia but I need to go out," Aidan told her.

"Aidan, she's a princess and you are a-"

"Peasant, I know that, Felicia."

He then stepped away and walked out.

F&S

Annabel was standing by a tree, resting her back against it. Aidan rescued her when he didn't have to especially after everything that had happen. She watched as the door opened with Aidan limping out slowly. "Aidan," she called softly. He turned around and their eyes met. He quickly looked away as he resumed walking down the pathway. Annabel stepped away from the tree, trying to catch up to him. "Aidan please talk to me," she begged.

"What is there to talk about," he snapped back.

"I want to talk to you. That's why I'm here."

"Seems you had a bit of issues," suddenly Annabel heard a loud groan. She watched as Aidan rested against a tree, sliding down and sat with his hand on his jaw. Annabel walked up to him and bent down with Aidan looking away. "Can you just go away," h pleaded.

Annabel frowned, removing Aidan's hand from his jaw. She noticed the bruise slowly forming and she touched his jaw softly with him pulling away. "Aidan, please let me look," she asked.

Aidan looked up and met her eyes again. He looked down before taking the feeling of her touch against his face. _Why do you suddenly feel whole? Are you that desperate for another person's touch or…nah…_

Annabel went on her knees, examining his face. "Why did you-"

"Defend you," he finished her question before he looked down, "because thought I'm mad and hurt. It doesn't mean that you deserve to have Jon's hands all over you. You are still a person."

Suddenly he heard a soft sob and his head snapped up to see Annabel crying, he cringed before he heard her whisper softly, "I'm so sorry."

Aidan felt his heart drop at those words before he gently touched her cheek, wiping away the tears. "Why did you say it," he questioned softly.

Annabel looked at Aidan before she slowly sat down next to him. They were distanced with a small gap but as she tried to answer the question, she felt Aidan's hands take hers. She looked up and saw the gentleness in his eyes as she answered, "I was trying to get them to leave me be about you. It seems the world revolves around who I'm with and for once, I found someone who understands and yet, I was foolish to say what I said."

"You didn't mean it," Aidan questioned. Annabel shook her head and Aidan looked down at their entwined hands before he softly said, "I'm not used to having a friend and I guess…I just jumped to conclusions." He gently wiped her tears, "I don't really like it when you cry."

"You never had seen me cry before."

"Well, I don't like it. It makes me feel awful."

A small laugh came before they heard a couple of shouts. "Where is that street rat," they heard Jon shout at Will.

"Let's just go home, Jon. You drank too much already," Will suggested.

Aidan quickly stood up, pulling Annabel up with him and wrapped his arms around her waist. She rested her head against his chest, hearing his quick heartbeat while Aidan blushed harshly and tried to calm himself. Annabel looked up at him hearing the footsteps walked by them before she heard Jon added, "I'll make sure he's whipped."

_Whipped,_ Annabel looked up at Aidan who closed his eyes listening to Jon and Will. Once he heard them run off on their horses, he then looked at Annabel, and released her. As they stepped away from the tree, Annabel looked at Aidan. "You get whipped," she questioned.

"Once in a while," he answered softly, "they haven't done it since I was an eleven." Annabel gave a sympathetic look as Aidan gently took her hand, leading her further into the forest. This was a private conversation they needed to have away from the world that judged them.

Felicia peered out of the room, seeing them slowly disappearing into the forest. She was ready to speak out to Aidan but stopped at the look that she noticed in Annabel's eyes. They were soft and for a moment, she thought she saw…but it was not possible. It could not be and yet, it was.

She bit on her lower lip before closing the door. She took in a deep breath before shaking her head as she said quietly, "Oh Aidan, Jon is going to kill you if he realized that the princess reciprocates your feelings."

* * *

Now unknown to everyone, someone was watching them. It had been a while since her magic would come into use because the last time she used her magic was for a certain queen. She was happy for her dear godchild but now, it seemed history was repeating with a small twist here and there.

This was going to be very interesting for her.

"I might need to start looking for my wand," she huffed before looking over her shoulder at the years of clutter that piled on her desk.

_This is going to take a while._

* * *

**Please review, PM, comment, etc! We are getting close to my magic time! I might need to watch several movies to get this going.**


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: I did an early update because I've been listening to too many love songs. So here's the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: "The Sweetest Sounds" is from 1997 version Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella or that was what I was thinking about. But still, not mine**

* * *

Ch. 9: Sweetest Sounds

"Where are we going," Annabel questioned softly as she let Aidan lead her into the forest.

Aidan looked over his shoulder before he stopped her. Trees surrounded them and nothing else before Aidan released her hand. "When I was a little boy, I hide away from my stepfather after he whipped me. He only did it twice and _only_ twice," he softly stated. He then looked up and met her eyes, "What you are going to see, it's because I trust you, Anna."

Annabel looked at Aidan curiously before she watched him take off his shirt with his pendant. A light blush formed on her face for she never seen a man's bare chest before but as he turned around she noticed the scars on his back. They were harsh and very deep, showing each lash that was given.

Slowly Annabel walked up to him and gently touched the scars. Aidan's breath hitched but he stood still has he felt her hand move softly against his skin. "How can anyone do this to you," she whispered.

"The first couple of times, it hurt horribly. It felt like you were having your skin ripped open until finally it didn't sting as much."

"The other time?"

"It hurt again but then it didn't. There was a large gap between both times I was whipped."

"Does it hurt now," Annabel whispered as she rested her head against his back. He took in a deep breath again before he suddenly felt something soft against his body. It was _her_ lips gently kissing the scar slowly.

He closed his eyes, "No, it doesn't hurt." She kissed down the other scar while his mind softly said, _It doesn't hurt while you are doing that. _Suddenly he felt her pull away and he quickly turned.

She looked down and Aidan could see the soft blush forming on Annabel's face. "I'm sorry," she apologized to him.

"Don't be sorry."

Annabel looked up to see Aidan's gentle smile. She smiled back, watched as he crotched down, and grabbed his shirt and medallion, placing them back on. He leaned against the tree while Annabel walked up to him and hugged him tightly. "Can I ask you something," she mumbled against his chest.

"Of course."

"Can I see you again? Tomorrow night?" He could hear the hope in her voice, "Please…"

_You shouldn't especially with Dmitri watching you closely._

_Nevertheless, you want to see her…she makes you feel so different._

"Tomorrow, I will see you tomorrow," he assured. Annabel smiled and they began to walk back to the edge of the forest, pulling Aidan with her. When they reached the area, the moonlight seemed to be their only light as Aidan pulled her close to him.

Annabel looked up and Aidan noticed that her eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "You are beautiful," he said softly to her.

Annabel blushed before she bit her lower lip softly then leaned up and kissed the corner of Aidan's mouth. "Goodnight sweet prince," she whispered before she pulled away and walked off to the castle.

Aidan smiled widely until he winced causing his hand to move up to his jaw. "Ow…" he groaned in pain.

* * *

"Get up," suddenly Aidan's blanket was pulled and he flipped onto his back. Aidan groaned in pain as he looked up to see Dmitri looking down at him. Dmitri grabbed Aidan by the collar of his shirt, pulling him up from the ground and pining against the table. Aidan struggled a bit but stopped as Dmitri sneered, "You embarrassed my son last night."

"He embarrassed himself, _sir_," he stated back.

Dmitri eyed his stepson before he stepped away. "I want you to clean the house now and I expect you to work in the farm today as well," Dmitri ordered before he walked out of the room.

Aidan rubbed his jaw and turned around to see Louise and Martha staring at him. Aidan gave a tired smile before grabbing an apple and walking out. The two women gave confused expressions as they looked down at Charlie who was also watching. "Are you going to go follow him," Louise questioned the dog.

The dog looked annoyed but decided to follow his master out.

F&S

"Aidan, where are you," Felicia asked as she walked toward the barn. With Rose holding her hand, the little girl giggled when Charlie came running out to greet them. Felicia bent down and pet the dog then asked, "Where's Aidan, Charlie?"

The dog sat down, letting Rose pet him and as Felicia watched the interaction, she heard it. Soft humming, she could hear the sound of someone humming a soft tune. Rose lifted her head up, "Mama, what's that sound?"

_He's humming…oh my god, he's humming,_ she thought in surprise, _he hasn't hummed since his mother passed away. _"That's Aidan, sweetie," Felicia finally answered, the shock still across her face.

She stood back up, leaving Rose with Charlie. She resumed her walk and listened as the humming became louder. She finally reached the doorway to see Aidan shoveling the hay with a smile on his face. The humming was steady but it held a small thing that Felicia had not noticed in a while. _"The sweetest sounds, I'll ever hear are still inside my head,_" he softly sang, "_the kindest words I'll ever know are waiting to be said…_"

Suddenly Aidan stopped, sensing that he was not alone anymore. He looked up and a blush formed when he noticed Felicia smiling at him. "Hello," he greeted before turning back to the hay.

"You were singing…"

"I know." Felicia walked in and approached one of the horses, petting the horse softly with Aidan's eyes watching her as he asked, "Is there a particular reason why you are here today, Felicia?"

She looked up at him, "Oh nothing in particular except for…"

"Oh here we go."

"Aidan, you were with the princess, you can not expect me _not_ to say anything," she questioned. Aidan shook his head, resuming his work while Felicia pulled away from the horse. "You have feelings for her," Felicia pointed out. Aidan continued to look away trying to fend off his blush as he placed the pitchfork down and picked up the buckets. Felicia chased after him and stated, "You can run from me."

Aidan placed the buckets down and sighed, "So what if I do?"

"Aid, you know I love you and I'm just saying to be careful. A princess and a peasant are not always accepted by others."

"You don't' know her though."

"And you do," she questioned.

Aidan sighed and leaned back, "I think I do. Felicia, just trust me please."

Felicia sighed but as she looked into Aidan's eyes, she could see that he meant every word. Suddenly the realization came back from last night and stated, "You love her." Aidan looked down and that was all it took for Felicia to gain her answer. The motion of him looking away and him singing to himself was a clear sign indeed.

It was the sign Aidan was in completely in love with Annabel and no one could stop it now.

* * *

"Okay, do we have the invitations ready, Lionel?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Then start giving them out to every bachelor in the kingdom. My daughter will get married even if I have to push it."

* * *

**Oooo, we are close to ball time. You know my lovely drill so please review, PM, comment and everything!**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: You will love me then hate me.**

**Disclaimer: Rogers and Hammerstein's Cinderella song 'Do I love you because you're beautiful' is not mine.**

* * *

Ch. 10: Who He Was

By the late evening, Aidan had finished his chores. He tiredly walked through the backdoor to the kitchen before he heard a knock at the front door. "Aidan, get the door," Dmitri ordered loudly.

Aidan sighed and walked through the kitchen to the front door. He opened the door and standing at the door was Lionel who was looking into a giant bag before he looked up. "Good- you? Why are you here," Lionel questioned in surprise.

"I live here," Aidan answered. "How can I help you?"

"His Majesty, the king wishes to invite all the eligible bachelors in the kingdom."

Lionel handed Aidan the invitation. Aidan twisted the invitation in his hand before he asked Lionel back, "What is it for?"

"It's for the ball to find Princess Annabel's new husband and the future king."

"Oh…"

Lionel stepped away from the door with Aidan closing it. He then turned around, resting his back against the door. He looked down at the invitation with a sad expression before he heard footsteps storming down fast. He looked up and noticed Jon, Will, and Dmitri approaching him. "I saw a royal horse," Will stated while Aidan handed the invitation gave it to him.

"It's an invitation for the ball that's in two nights time for Princess Annabel."

"Excellent! Jon, you must prepare yourself," Dmitri told his oldest.

"What about me, Father," Will inquired.

Aidan looked from the doorway while Dmitri tried to answer the question. He gave a very unrealistic smile to his youngest son. "I'm sure you will find a lovely lady, William but we need to focus on Jon and how _he's _going to get the princess's affections," Dmitri explained.

"Oh right but what about Aidan?"

Aidan's head shot up at the sound of his name. Dmitri looked at Aidan then at Will, "What about him, Will?"

"Will he go? He's a bachelor."

Aidan brighten up a bit before Dmitri released a loud laugh, "That is priceless Will but Aidan is staying home to do chores."

"It says all the eligible bachelors, sir," Aidan argued. He stepped forward, "I have a right to go also."

"You are staying here and that's the end of the conversation," Dmitri ordered. He turned around and began to walk up the staircase before while Jon followed his father up the staircase.

However, Will stood behind as Aidan returned to the kitchen. He approached the door to the kitchen and placed his ear against the door. "Aid, I know it's upsetting," Marta stated to the young man.

Aidan shook his head, "Ever since Mama died, everything has been a nightmare. I've been not his son but a servant and for once, I would like to be happy."

"Aidan, please don't get too loud. You don't want to be whipped again," Louise argued with him with a hush tone.

"I'll take the whipping then forced to live a miserable life here." He suddenly grabbed his cloak, wrapping it around his body before he stormed out of the cottage. Will pulled back then looked up the staircase before he stepped away as well.

F&S

Annabel waited against the tree hoping Aidan would arrive soon. They had made plans but of course, she would understand if Aidan was tired. _He's the sweetest man I'll ever know but my father and that ball…what am I going to do,_ Annabel wondered. Suddenly she heard footsteps and turned around to see Aidan appearing quietly. She smiled widely as she whispered his name, "Aidan…"

Aidan felt his anger and hurt slowly disappear from the sound of his name slipping from her lips. He slowly approached her before she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He hugged her back and softly said, "I missed you."

"I saw you last night."

"Yes but it's lonely to not have someone to confide to like I have with you."

Annabel felt a warm blush cross her cheeks before she leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she whispered to him.

Aidan smiled and cupped her cheek gently. He then pulled back and asked softly, "Have you ever been to a festival before?" She shook her head and Aidan's smile widened, "Come with me." Aidan took Annabel's hand, guiding her slowly out of the forest to the plaza.

As they disappeared further into the forest, unknown to them, someone had follow them. They gave a curious look before they noticed the closeness then realized that Aidan was with the princess. They slowly backed away and returned home, waiting for Aidan to return so they can have an interesting conversation.

F&S

Annabel followed closely behind and soon they arrived to see streamers and children running around. She smiled at the display before turning around to look at Aidan, "Why are we here?"

"You told me that you want to act like we have a normal friendship. I believe this is something you should experience not as a princess but as Anna."

"Aidan," he suddenly heard. Aidan turned around and he felt two arms wrap around him in a tight hug as he lifted Rose up in the air and spun her around. "Aid, you came," she giggled before she hugged Aidan again then she looked over her shoulder to see a smiling Annabel. Rose tugged on Aidan's shirt and whispered in his ear softly, "Who is she?"

Aidan looked over his shoulder, "This is my friend, Anna. Anna, this is Rose or Rosie, she's a friend's child."

"But Rosie sees Aidan like her uncle," Felicia completed the sentence. Felicia smiled and kissed Aidan's cheek before she gave a small nod to Annabel.

Aidan then placed Rose down who walked up to Annabel. The princess crotched down to Rose's size while Rose smiled at her before looking at Aidan then back at Annabel. "She's very pretty," Rose complimented.

"Why thank you," Annabel smiled.

"Mama, can I show Anna around?"

Felicia smiled, "As long as it is okay with Anna." Annabel nodded and Rose quickly took Annabel's hand taking her further into the crowed. Felicia's smile dropped slightly as she turned around and looked at Aidan, "Why is she here, Aidan?"

"Because," he vaguely answered.

"Because…" she rubbed her forehead softly then sighed, "Aidan, I know you like her but-"

"Felicia, it's been a long night and we had this conversation this morning."

Felicia attempted to open her mouth then she noticed Aidan's gaze was away from her. She looked over to see his gaze was on Annabel who was dancing with Rose. A small smile formed on her face before she sighed softly, "I might thank her later for what she has done." Aidan looked at her confused before she shook her head and they walked over to Rose and Annabel.

Rose giggled softly before she felt a small tap. She looked up to see Aidan with his hand, "May I have this dance?" Rose smiled and jumped into Aidan's arms with him carrying her.

Annabel stepped back then she felt a hand on her shoulder. Annabel looked over her shoulder to see Felicia guiding her away from the crowed. Annabel sat down and smiled at the sight of Aidan spinning around Rose, a calm smile on his face.

"I have never seen him this happy for a while," Annabel looked over at Felicia who was watching the sight as well. She looked at Annabel and released a sigh, "When his mother died, he seemed to become a shell of his former self. When Rose was born, it was a new light for him but he still wasn't the Aidan I knew then he met you."

"Me," Annabel questioned.

Felicia nodded, "I understand that you are a princess but please don't hurt Aidan."

"I wouldn't hurt him. He makes me feel like I'm actually someone _besides _a princess when I'm with him."

"It's a nice reality but what happens at the ball, Annabel? I've seen the way you look at him."

"And how is that?"

Felicia glanced over, "You have feelings for him and I can't stop it because you make him happy. You made him the person I once knew and I'm grateful."

Annabel touched Felicia's shoulder, noticing a small tear running down her cheek. Annabel gave a small smile before she looked back at Aidan. "What was he like," Annabel asked softly.

"He loved to read a lot. He was well educated and he loved to sing to small tunes that his mother used to sing. To see him just do that shows that he's happy."

Annabel looked over at Aidan then stood up. She walked up to him and taped on his shoulder before he turned around and smiled, "Hi."

"May I have this dance," she placed her hand out to him. He chuckled lightly and placed Rose down before taking Annabel's hand, pulling her close to him. She placed her hand on his shoulder while Aidan's hand traveled to her back then they linked hands together as he began to dance slightly.

"I can't waltz," Aidan whispered.

"Let me teach you…"

Felicia watched as Aidan was slowly learning how to waltz. The smile on his face slowly formed but she noticed a small twinkle in his eyes. "Come on, Rosie. Let's leave Aidan with Anna," she whispered.

Annabel rested her cheek against Aidan's shoulder as he clumsily tries to dance. "You are doing very well," Annabel reassured him.

Aidan shook his head, "I'm going to step on your feet sooner or later. I'm not good at this whatsoever."

"Then tell me something you are good at. Give me a poem or a small song," she whispered against his chest.

Aidan blushed slightly. He looked up at the sky before he mumbled softly, "Felicia is telling you old ghost stories."

"No more stories about who you are."

"Who am I," he smiled.

"Someone I've grown fond of."

Aidan blushed before resting his cheek against hers. _"Do I want you because you're wonderful? Oh are you wonderful because I want you," _he sang softly in her ear. She pulled back while Aidan's gaze seemed to be looking down as he continued on, _"Are you the sweetest invention of a lover's dream or are you really as beautiful as you seem?"_

Annabel smiled, feeling tears slowly go down her cheek. Aidan's thumb removed the tear slowly away while Annabel gently took his hand and walked into a small alleyway away from everyone. She wrapped her arms around Aidan's neck and gently leaned up with their lips inches from each other.

* * *

**And you have to wait! Now, please pay attention to the lyrics because it's significant. Well small things that have been mentioned in the story is important but yeah, please review, PM, comment, etc! I told you would love me then hate me lol**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: I was so close to making this a whole dream but then that would be evil. So you've been saved because I don't need my readers to keel over.**

* * *

Ch. 11: Tight Rope

"_So, do we have an agreement?"_

"_I believe we do but when do you wish for me to retrieve him?"_

"_After the ball. I hope by then we are moving to the castle."_

"_Cocky much?"_

"_No more confident that my son will inherit the throne and I will not the servant boy anymore."_

* * *

Their eyes locked and Aidan gave Annabel a small smile before she smiled back at him. She could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She loved the feeling because only Aidan made her feel this way. She ran her hand down the side of his cheek before gently leaned up with Aidan meeting her halfway, pressing their lips together.

As if by instinct, he tightened his hold on her, begging for this to not be a dream. This was all too good to be true and yet, it was so perfect. Annabel felt the hold around her waist tightened before she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was soft, innocent but filled with so many promises. Smiles formed across their lips before they were slowly parting, Annabel gave another small kiss before they were finally apart but still in arms reach.

Annabel ran her hands down Aidan's shoulders before she felt his pendant then felt the pounding against his chest. The beat was so fast and loud and she realized that it was his heart beating so fast.

"Your heart," she softly whispered.

"It's because of you," he whispered back. Annabel smiled gently and lifted her hand running it against his cheek before he gently took her hand, moving them out of the alleyway.

A peaceful silence went between them. They walked out of the plaza to the open road that would lead to the castle. They would have parted but instead Annabel asked softly, "Escort me to the castle?" Aidan nodded and they resumed walking down the road with Annabel resting her head on his shoulder with the silence as a comfort for them.

Aidan can still feel the tingle on his lips. She tasted so sweet like vanilla and god the way she smiled at him made his heart pound like a drum. For some reason, the princess made him feel amazing and actually a person. He placed his hand on his chest, feeling his pendant and remembered what his mother told him.

He glanced at Annabel with a small voice in his head echoed his very thought. _She was his other half_, it said. He looked away and continued to walk feeling her head still on his shoulder.

They slowly approached the castle walls and stopped. Annabel moved away from Aidan but still held his hand as she looked at the gates of the castle. "My mother should be waiting for me," she informed him. She then placed her hand on his cheek, rubbing it softly, "Thank you for the amazing night, Aidan."

He smiled, taking her hand and kissed it softly. "Thank you, Anna," he said back.

She smiled at him before she quickly leaned up and kissed the corner of his mouth. She noticed Aidan's blush before she turned around and began to walk over toward the gates. Aidan did the same and started to walk away before he heard his name being called, "Aidan?"

He glanced over his shoulder, "Yes?"

"Will you be at the ball? It's a masquerade one but I would like you there."

Aidan's smile faltered slightly. He suddenly remembered about the ball but he resumed his smile and answered, "I'll try to be there." Aidan turned around and began to walk down the road, knowing he had a long walk ahead of him.

Annabel turned around and reached the gate, noticing her mother opening it. "Enjoy the night, love," she asked softly, noticing the smile on her daughter's face.

"It was amazing."

Isabelle looked over to see the figure of the young man walking down the road. Annabel was still watching him, which made Isabelle smiled and asked softly, "Is that him?"

"Yes, that's him."

"I hope he comes," she informed when she turned around, walking back to the castle. Annabel continued to watch Aidan until he was out of her sight and she turned around to join her mother.

_So do I, _her mind stated hopefully. Her heart was pounding with her cheeks blushing. Her lips tingled from the feel of his lips on hers and the look in his eyes, oh how it made her feel so special. She _felt _special because of him especially when he sang to her.

This was not a friendship. No, this was the development of something much more and she knew her heart was already somewhere else.

* * *

Aidan slipped quietly into the kitchen, shutting the door. Suddenly he felt Charlie approach him as he crouched down to the dog. "What are you doing up, boy," Aidan asked quietly.

"He was waiting for you," Aidan jumped a bit as he looked up to see Will sitting in a chair with a candle on the kitchen table.

Aidan touched his heart in shock. "Will," he breathed, why are you still up?"

"I was waiting for you too," Will stood up from his chair, walking over to the fireplace while Aidan stood up causing Will to notice the tired but happy look in his eyes. "Long night," he questioned. However, Aidan did not answer which caused Will to continue. "Aidan, I know my brother has not been best to you nor has my father," Will explained. "But you are walking on a tight rope and you can slip off quickly."

"I don't know what you are talking about, Will." Aidan brushed pass his stepbrother removing his cloak and placed it on his chair. "I was just out and that was it," Aidan added.

"Also seeing the princess at the same time." Will watched as Aidan glanced at him before looking back at his shoes, trying to remove them. Will ran his hand through his hair and sighed, "Aidan, Jon won't like it."

"Jon treats her like an object."

"I want you to think about this, Aidan. My father would be upset if he hears that you are courting the princess."

"We are not courting," Aidan argued. "She's just my friend."

Will shook his head, "The look you gave her is opposite and I bet Felicia noticed this too. Aidan, you are in love with her and you are risking yourself right now."

"I do not give a damn, William," he snapped. Will grew silent and looked at Aidan with surprise as he shook his head, "Ever since my mother died, I've been nothing but a servant to this family with only Louise, Marta, and Charlie as my family."

"I treat you fairly, Aidan."

"I know that Will but for once, besides Felicia and Rosie, I found someone who sees me for me. I never had been so happy before in my life."

Will glanced at Aidan seeing the conviction in his stepbrother's eyes. He understood how Aidan felt for Will was close to Aidan's mother as well. The one bond made them close besides Aidan teaching him occasionally. "I know that but Aidan, be careful. I don't want you to see you whipped or worse," he mentioned.

"What could be worse?" Will looked down and Aidan stood up, sensing that Will knew more than what he was saying. "You know something else," Aidan pressed but Will still shook his head, refusing to answer. Finally, Aidan touched his stepbrother's shoulder forcing him to look at him. Their eyes locked as Aidan asked once more, "What could be worse?"

Will sighed, "Father is thinking about possibly selling you."

* * *

**Oh boy, problems in paradise and we are close to ball time. Oh, guess what? I've been in an awesome mood that I'm asking for ideas from my readers. So if you have ideas about the ball like how Aidan arrives or how they meet each other then let me know. Truthfully, anything let me know!**

**Oh, review, PM, comment, etc!**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: May the twists be with you. Sorry, was thinking about Star Wars and listening to love songs from movies to get going.**

* * *

Ch. 12: The Brother Finds Out

"_Ah ha," she screamed in excitement. She wiped the sweat from her face before she sighed to herself, "I should clean this a bit more often then leaving such a mess." She climbed out of the large pile of all the things she collected for the last several years. She examined her clothes, dusting herself off before pushing back a gray hair. She then looked down at her hand, which held the very thing that could help Aidan like it helped Isabelle._

_It was her wand._

* * *

The news of being sold did not settle well with Aidan. Once Will had inform him about the situation, Aidan decided to sleep somewhere besides inside the house. He walked into the meadow and rested against the tree. He tried to close his eyes but he was restless and tossed around. So many things ran through his mind and it seems those thoughts would not let him rest. The same old thoughts kept going through the whole night until dawn finally came and he could not sleep anymore.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly while the thoughts still ran through his mind. Truthfully, there was only three but they were very important.

_Being sold away to a total stranger._

_The masquerade ball._

The last thought was Annabel. _Annabel,_ he sighed in his head. She wanted him there and he wanted to go but then again there was a slight problem. The issue was that Dmitri and Jon who would do anything to stop him from going. He knew the next two days, he would have a long list of chores and would try his best to get them done but he really doubted some of it.

"Aidan," he heard his name. He sat up with the tired look upon his face then looked over his shoulder to see Felicia approaching.

Aidan turned around and asked softly, "How did you find me?"

"Will told me that you left the house to sleep somewhere else. Louise and Marta were worried so I volunteered to find you," Felicia stated. She sat down next to him and looked out at the meadow before she smiled, "I figured you would go somewhere where you felt safe. It's still beautiful out here."

"It never has changed, Felicia."

"I know, Aid," she stated softly. She ran her hand against the side of Aidan's face before she smiled softly, "How was it last night?"

"Would it be corny to say that it was magical," he chuckled.

Felicia smiled, "It's not corny. Aidan, I've never seen you this happy before."

"She makes me happy," Aidan stated before his smile faltered slowly.

Felicia raised an eyebrow and touched her friend's shoulder. "What's wrong," she questioned.

"I can't go to the ball," he sighed as he ran his hand through her hair. He stood up and began to pace back and forth, "I wanted to go but I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's called my stepfather and stepbrother. They are trying to stop me and Annabel wants me to go and I want to go to because…" Felicia noticed how Aidan touched his chest and realized that under the shirt was his pendant. She understood that the gesture to his chest meant something. He pulled his hand back and shook his head, "I just need to go."

Felicia stood up and touched his shoulder, "You have today and tomorrow before the ball. Start your chores now and I'll handle the ball. I have a very smart idea."

"What do you have in mind?"

"Just let me handle it," Felicia smiled widely.

F&S

Aidan opened the door to the house to meet the gazes of Dmitri and Jon while Will stood at the door with Marta and Louise. "Where were you," Dmitri demanded from his stepson, "you went missing last night and I want to know why."

"Well…you…see…"

"Father, it's my fault that Aidan ran late this morning," Will spoke up. He stepped over to Aidan and gently gestured him to go to the kitchen. "I gave him the morning off because he was helping me with my reading last night," Will lied.

Dmitri raised an eyebrow but nodded, "That is considerate of you, William." Jon approached Aidan and shoved a list in his chest. "That's the list of your chores for the next two days," Dmitri informed Aidan. He took the list and tucked it into his back pocket before he began to walk away to his study.

"Sir," he turned around to look at Aidan. His stepson swallowed the lump in his throat before he asked softly, "if…I finish my chores, will I be able to go to the ball?"

For a moment, Dmitri was caught off guard by the softness of his stepson's voice. He gazed at him for a moment, feeling a twinge in his chest before he looked away and snickered, "You want to go to the ball?" Aidan nodded and Dmitri smirked before turning away answering quietly, "We will see."

Jon gave a shock expression, as did Aidan. However, Aidan disappeared into the kitchen to begin his work while Jon chased his father up the staircase. He reached the hallway before he hissed, "Father, what are you thinking? Aidan will embarrass us."

"I said we will see, Jon. I doubt Aidan will finish his chores and if he remarkably does then I doubt he has a mask or the proper attire. Do not worry, son."

As Dmitri walked up the staircase, Jon huffed and crossed his arms. Aidan was able to finish the chores, he knew that but he doubted that he would have a mask anytime soon. At least, that was what he thought.

* * *

Annabel hummed softly while Isabelle listened carefully. She smiled widely as she walked pass her daughter's chambers as she hummed the same tune. "Oh how this brings back memories," she said to herself before she noticed Lionel holding a small envelope in his hand. "Lionel," the servant stopped and looked at the queen with a worried expression but the queen smiled softly and it melted away to a smile.

He bowed his head, "Yes, Your Majesty?"

"What are you going to do with that letter in your hand?"

"The princess wishes me to deliver it to the servant boy at the Duke's."

"The servant boy? By chance, what is his name?"

"Aidan," he answered back.

Isabelle chuckled and dismissed Lionel who ran off. She was indeed eager to meet the mysterious boy that captured her daughter's heart.

F&S

Lionel rode to the Duke's house quickly. He never had seen the princess so elated in so long and _maybe_ this servant boy was everything she needed. He arrived immediately and stepped off the horse before knocking on the door.

The door opened widely and Lionel bowed his head. "I was sent to give this letter to the servant named Aidan," Lionel informed.

"I will give it to him. May I ask what it is about?"

"I was just told to have him read it immediately."

"Oh very well, I will give it to him."

"Thank you My Lord," Lionel bowed to the Duke's son then hopped back onto his horse.

Jon closed the door and quickly opened the letter but keeping it intact. He was going to find out why Aidan was receiving these letters from the castle instead of him. He pulled the parchment out of the envelope then looked down.

_Aidan…_

F&S

"_Aidan, I wish to find out what you will be wearing to the ball? I like to recognize you immediately_," Aidan smiled as he read the letter to Felicia.

He had finished a majority of his chores when he entered the kitchen to see a small envelope with the royal seal on it. He took a seat and read it to himself before Felicia arrived to do her usual visit. When she noticed the seal as well, she immediately requested him to read the letter aloud.

He looked back at the letter before continuing on, _"I hope you are well and I want to let you know that I am waiting the hours until you come. Affectionately yours, Anna." _Aidan placed the letter down and sighed, "I don't know what I'm going to wear."

"Oh I got that handle," Felicia smiled.

Aidan leaned in, "What did you do?"

"Oh nothing big but I'm having your suit all prepared with a golden mask," she smiled. Aidan hugged her tightly while she laughed gently, "I guess you are happy."

"I'm ecstatic."

"You'll be able to pick up tomorrow morning, okay?" Aidan nodded and gave a wide smile before she stood up, whispering, "Marta and Louise know already but anyways, you should write back and I can deliver it for you."

"Thanks Felicia." He grabbed the quill and a small piece of parchment. He took a seat by the fire and began to write back to Annabel.

_Anna…_

F&S

"_Anna, all you have is a golden mask but that is all I know because Felicia is handling my suit," _Annabel giggled as she twirled the Blue Light flower in her hand. _"This is the first time in a long time that I will be in formal attire but I guess you just have to look for a golden mask and I guess you have the fun to find me or I will find you. I look forward to seeing you…Affectionately yours, Aidan."_

She bit her lower lip and kissed the letter before pressing it to her heart.

* * *

It was quiet; the usual customers came in for the usual clothing repair. She then heard the sound of the door opening. She looked over and greeted the man that entered, "Good evening my Lord, how may I help you tonight?"

"I'm picking up a suit for my stepbrother with a golden mask with it?"

"Oh yes for the masquerade ball. What is your brother's name?"

"Aidan."

* * *

**And I bring my other twist in. One more to go and look, a long chapter for my wonderful readers! Please review, comment, PM, etc! Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Your reactions were making me laugh a bit but I'm evil in my twists and now, it's time to cue in my next twist!**

* * *

Ch. 13: Imprisonment

"_Hello Maria, how are you today," Felicia greeted when she entered the tailor's shop._

"_Hello Felicia, what can I do for you?"_

_Felicia smiled, "My friend can't pick up his clothing for the ball so I decided to pick up since I dropped it off."_

"_Oh that won't be necessary because it was already picked up last night."_

_Felicia's smile suddenly dropped immediately. "Who picked it up," she inquired to the seamstress._

_Maria raised an eyebrow. "It was one of the brothers who picked it up," she answered._

"_Which one?"_

"_Um the Duke's son…"_

"_There's two. Was it by the name of Jon or William?"_

"_I believe it was a Jon."_

_Felicia suddenly paled and thanked her before walking out of the tailor's shop to run over to Aidan's._

* * *

The day of the ball finally arrived with Aidan doing last minute clean up work. He was happy and excited because tonight was the night that he would tell Annabel he loved her. Yes, Aidan fell in love with the princess but not because she _was_ the princess but for she brought back a part of him that he lost when his mother passed away.

"Aidan," he glanced over his shoulder to see Marta and Louise standing at the doorway. They quickly walked in with a wide smile before they revealed a small box. Aidan gave a wide smile as he approached them. "We know you already have a mask but we wanted you to have this still," Marta told him as she handed the box.

Aidan took the box and slowly opened it to see a beautiful mask. It was simple with nothing flashy but it was indeed unique. There was not just one color but there were two colors, half of it was white and the other half was black. "It was your father's," Louise softly said.

"Years ago, the king had a ball similar to this almost. He found his beautiful wife that night but then she disappeared leaving…what was it, Louise?"

"I think it was like a shoe but anyways, they found her and they got married."

"Your father would want you to have this though," Marta informed him.

"Thank you," Aidan told them. He went over to them, hugged both of them before kissing their cheeks, and whispered, "You two have been the greatest people I will ever know."

A smile graced on both older women's faces. Marta was the first to pull back and touched his cheek. As her finger and thumb glided down his face, whispering to him, "You look so much like your father but I can see your mother in your kindness. No matter what happens at the ball whether it's meant to be or not, you are loved."

Aidan nodded and hugged them again before he heard a loud door knock. He pulled back and walked over to the door to open it to show Felicia panting harshly. "Felicia, what's wrong," Aidan questioned.

Felicia looked up with Aidan guiding her in as she panted, "Jon…your suit…has…"

Aidan's brows furrowed, "What about Jon?"

"He has your-"

"Suit," Aidan quickly turned around to see Jon standing at the doorway. He was wearing a dark blue color coat jacket and black pants with a golden mask in his hand. He smirked twirling the mask in his hand while Felicia approached in anger.

"That's Aidan's," she told him.

Jon chuckled, "Well, luckily for me, his suit fits me perfectly. Now the princess will fall for me."

"What are you talking about," Aidan played dumb but he felt a strong chill run up his spin as he pulled Felicia back by the arm.

Jon's eyes narrowed as he stepped closer. "I don't know how it happened but somehow the princess wants you to be at the ball. She _cares_ about you…some servant boy," he spat harshly. "She's meant to be with me."

"Like she'll ever be with you. You don't love her."

"Like you do?" Aidan opened his mouth then closed it with his jaw tightening immediately with Jon give a look of surprise as well as mockery, "You _do_ love her. How precious, the servant boy and the princess. I wondered if she'll remember you when I have my way with her in her-"

Suddenly Jon was shoved against the door with Aidan's hands grasping his collar. Aidan was close to his face as he growled fiercely, "You complete that sentence I promise you that you-"

"You promise what, boy," Aidan suddenly heard. The anger faded slightly off Aidan's face before Dmitri ordered, "Release my son _now._" Aidan released Jon and backed away slowly with his head down before he turned to face Dmitri.

Dressed in all red, Dmitri stared down at his stepson while Jon stood next to him. "Now what caused this," Dmitri questioned immediately.

"Aidan was just jealous, Father," Jon pointed.

"He took my suit," Aidan growled back causing Jon to jump slightly. He looked up at his stepfather and stated softly, "You said that if I finished my chores that I would be able to go."

Dmitri shook his head and adjusted his cape, "I said we would see, Aidan. But, I think you should stay here and as if the princess would want to speak with you. You don't fit in their world like _we _do."

"Aidan should be able to go," Felicia argued loudly.

Aidan glanced back at her and shook his head while Dmitri frowned at her, "There's no reason for him to go. He's nothing but a servant"

Aidan's eyes darted to Dmitri. "I am also your stepson. You've kept me like a servant when all I wants is your acceptance. You _loved_ my mother and yet you don't love me."

"How dare you," Dmitri questioned as he stepped forward. He looked at Aidan and grabbed the collar of the shirt before he growled, "You are staying here and I don't care if I was in love with your mother or not. You will rot here until your new master comes."

"So it is true, you are selling me."

"As soon as possible, the quicker it happens then I will be rid with you."

"You can't keep me here. I'll find a way to get out."

Dmitri smirked, "No, you won't."

F&S

Dmitri had Marta and Louise escort Felicia away while he took Aidan back to the barn. He threw him inside before he grabbed a shackle that happened to be used occasionally for the horses to restrain them when placing their horseshoes. He made sure no one could prevent what was about to happen, making Will have Charlie placed in the cellar.

"This should hold you," Dmitri told Aidan as he clicked the ankle shackle on. He then looked at Aidan and shook his head, "For once, learn your place and stop trying to fit in a world you do not belong." Aidan looked up slightly with his eyes locking with his stepfather's before he looked away sadly. Dmitri stepped back and began to walk away, "I will return by midnight or so and I expect you to be here, understanding that you are nothing."

Aidan did not respond but listened to the sounds of Dmitri's footsteps retreating and shutting the door. Once it was close, Aidan closed his eyes in pure agony, looking up at the sky through the roof of the barn. "Aidan," he heard softly.

"Felicia, just go home. You did your best," Aidan stated roughly.

A sad sigh came, "I'm so sorry."

A tear slid down his face as he sighed softly, "So am I."

_I'm so sorry, Annabel._

* * *

"Anna," Isabelle knocked on the door as she entered the room. She smiled softly when she noticed her daughter standing in a beautiful light blue dress. Isabelle walked over, closing the door flattening her skirt to her purple dress before saying to her, "You look beautiful."

Annabel gave a nervous laugh, "You think so?"

"I know so," she then glanced down at her daughter's feet. "Do you have shoes to wear?"

"Not really…"

Isabelle smiled, "I do." Annabel watched as her mother left the room for a moment before she returned with a large box. She approached Annabel who sat down while she opened the chest. "I wore this when I met your father. They were…magical, you can say," Isabelle laughed.

Annabel looked into the chest and gasped in surprise. She placed her hands inside and pulled out a beautiful glass slipper. "Mama, I can-"

"Oh yes you can and you will. Place these on and grab your mask, we are all waiting for you and I mean _all of us_," she winked at her daughter. Isabelle then stepped away and walked out of the room before she closed the door.

"_Izzy,_" she suddenly heard. Isabelle turned her head at the sound of her old nickname and began to walk over to the voice.

She _knew_ that voice too.

* * *

Aidan ran his hand through his hair before he glanced up at the sky. "I love her, Dove," he confessed to the stars. "I don't care _how_ but I need to see her and at least, give her half of the pendant like you said. She is my half but I just wish…I just wish someone could help. Some miracle or even magic could help me right now," he then let out a sad laugh. "Look at me, asking for magic that doesn't even exist. It only exists in fairy tales."

Suddenly the barn doors opened immediately. A blue light glowed through the barn's roof window before he heard a female voice state, _"Oh darling, trust me. Magic is everywhere and everyone's life is a fairy tale in someway."_

* * *

***hides behind shield with sword at bay* Okay do not hurt me. I know I'm evil and all but please review, PM, comment, etc! You know I love them and I promise you next chapter will make you really, really happy!**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thanks to booklover450 who gave me some help on the fairy godmother. I think everyone was close to killing me but look, I updated just for you! Also excuse my corny magic words that I made up, too much Bibiddi bobbidi boo going on in my head.  
**

* * *

Ch. 14: Fairy Godmother

"_Izzy," she heard and she followed the voice knowing who it was. She entered another room to see an elder woman sitting on her desk and looking around. She smiled at Isabelle when she entered and stated, "All because of a glass slipper."_

"_Dorthea," Isabelle smiled and hugged her fairy godmother tightly. The fairy hugged her back before Isabelle pulled back a little and asked, "What are you doing here?"_

"_I can't just drop by," Dorthea joked but then shook her head, "No, you are right. I am here for a reason."_

_Isabelle gave a worried look, "What's wrong?"_

_Dorthea frowned. "The Duke's son stole Aidan's clothing," she informed the queen._

"_What?"_

"_I just need you to distract Annabel away from the man in a golden mask until another comes."_

_Isabelle gave a confused look then a small smile formed. "What are you up to," she questioned quietly._

"_History may repeat again. That's all," Dorthea informed before she spun twice and disappeared into the wind._

* * *

"_Oh darling, trust me. Magic is everywhere and everyone's life is a fairy tale in someway."_

Aidan looked up at the light that appeared and slowly an older woman appeared in front of him. She was short in stature with short frizzy gray hair as she looked up at Aidan. She adjusted the sleeves to her blue dress before she pulled out her wand. "Hello Aidan," she greeted kindly to him.

Aidan raised an eyebrow immediately at the woman who stood in front of him. "I must be dreaming," he mumbled to himself. He ran his hand through his hair then rubbed his eyes before he looked at her again. "Who are you," he questioned her.

The elderly woman smiled gently with the small wrinkles on her face moving with the smile. She waved it gently and suddenly a loud clank rang in Aidan's ears with the heavy weight that seemed to be on his leg was gone. He looked down to see the shackle off his ankle and he removed it with him standing up from his spot.

"Glad that's off of you," she informed.

Aidan walked over slowly, "Again, who are you and how did you do that?"

"Well Aidan, I'm your fairy godmother but you can call me, Dorthea. Fairy godmother makes me sound very old and I did that with my trusty wand."

"Wand? Fairy godmother?"

"Yes and yes but never mind me, I'm here for you."

"For me?"

"Yup, _you_ are going to go to the ball." Aidan frowned at the sound of those words and began to walk away from Dorthea. The little woman gave a confused expression and began to chase after the young man with her little legs. "I thought you wanted to go," she voiced.

"I did," Aidan answered before he stopped. "However, I do not have a carriage, horsemen, horses, a suit or even a mask. Maybe it's a sign that I'm not meant to go."

"You are going to just give up like that. I don't think your mother would like that nor would Annabel," Dorthea pointed out. She walked over to the hunch over figure and touched his cheek, "This is why I'm here though."

"You are here to send me to the ball?"

"Correct and first, let's start with the horses," she rolled up her sleeves then wiggled her bottom a couple times before she waved her wand and chant, "Zip-bibbi-dada-ding." Suddenly a small glowing white light shot out of her wand and zoomed all the way to the wine cellar, which opened loudly. A loud bark emerged and soon Charlie came running out of the cellar toward Aidan who bent down to greet the dog. Charlie turned toward Dorthea and she smiled, "Charlie, sit." Charlie sat down and Aidan gave a surprise expression as she began to wave her wand, "Zip-biddi-do-dada-bing-ding."

Another red light popped out of her wand and Aidan watched as Charlie began to shift magically from a dog to a human. The dog was taller than Aidan was with light skin but dark brown hair like his fur wearing a red suit with black trimmings. Aidan looked in awe, "Charlie?" The man smiled and jumped up and down suddenly, barking like a dog.

Aidan looked at Dorthea and gave an astonished expression. "Wow," he simply stated.

Dorthea chuckled, "We are barely starting."

F&S

"Okay, let's go over what we have," Dorthea stated to Aidan as they walked along the barn. Aidan was in amazement and overall, speechless about what had happened in the last several minutes. So far, Charlie was a horseman with several mice as horses and men and a carriage, with much debate of what to use, was made out of a watermelon.

The color of the melon was not green but a light white carriage with the vines as the wheels and chairs for Charlie and the others. With the horses' reins on, Aidan turned back and smiled at Dorthea. "This is incredible," he told her happily. Dorthea smiled then frowned as she stared at him which Aidan noticed, "What's wrong, Dorthea?"

"Aidan, sweetie, you are not dressed appropriately for a ball."

Aidan looked down at his clothes, pulling on his light brown pants and dirty white shirt. He sighed and kicked a pebble before he sighed, "I don't even have a mask."

"Oh yes you do," Dorthea argued. She did a small wave of her wand over hand and there in her hand was Aidan's father's mask. "I think this will work for you," she informed him softly. Aidan looked at the mask for a couple minutes before he took it out of Dorthea's hand before she stepped back, "Now it's time to make you the hit of the ball."

"Me? The hit of the ball?"

"I've done it before and I can make a repeat performance," she stated. She stepped a couple steps back then pointed to a spot across from her, "Stand there." Aidan walked over to the spot before Dorthea cracked her knuckles and rolled up her sleeves again, waving the wand.

"Zip-do-di-bobbidi-da-ding-do."

* * *

The music played loudly in the ballroom with Isabelle and Nicholas sitting together, watching Annabel dance around. The guests were very colorful from reds to blues to bright yellows. Isabelle watched as Annabel danced with each suitor but she knew her daughter's gaze was toward the doorway. "Who is Annabel looking for," Nicholas whispered into his wife's ear.

"I'm not sure," Isabelle lied. However, in all truth, Isabelle knew that she was looking for Aidan but she also remembered Dorthea's warning that the Duke's son, Jon had taken the mask and suit that he was wearing to deceive Annabel.

With a simple light blue mask on, Annabel danced with every suitor that approached her but her eyes were trained for the main doors waiting for Aidan to arrive. Then she noticed three men enter the ballroom but the one in the golden mask was the one that caught her eye the most. However, when he walked off in a different direction, she sighed sadly, as she bowed to the suitor whom she danced with.

She walked off to the side away from everyone while the dancing continued. She glanced up at the clock seeing that it was only eleven in the evening. Suddenly Annabel felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and she looked up to see a man with a golden mask. "Aidan," she whispered happily.

F&S

Now outside of the palace walls, he stepped out of the carriage and adjusted his suit nervously. "I can do this," he softly said to himself.

"Nervous," Dorthea questioned softly.

"A little."

"Just be yourself but I forgot to mention something to you."

"Now I'm more nervous, what did you forget to tell me, Dorthea?"

She scratched the back of her neck with her wand. "The magic disappears once the clock hits midnight," she informed him.

"That's not enough time."

Dorthea gave a sad smile and fixed the mask on his face. "It is enough if you do really love her," she touched his chest feeling the pendant against her hand. She gave him a gentle pat against his heart, "Remember be yourself."

"Right…"

F&S

The suitor smiled at her and suddenly Annabel's smile dropped. "What's wrong, princess," he suddenly asked.

Annabel backed away, "You are not Aidan."

"Princess, it is me. It's Aidan," Jon tried to lie. Annabel shook her head in disagreement, she knew that it was not Aidan because Aidan never addressed her as Princess and his smile was off. Annabel was not fooled and Jon knew that he was discovered. Jon ripped the mask off and tossed it aside causing Annabel to back up a bit.

"Where's Aidan," she questioned him.

"He will be unable to attend tonight, Princess." He stepped forward while Annabel backed a bit more, taking off her mask and moved over to the staircase.

Isabelle stood up, looking very calm to not alert her husband of the situation. She didn't need her husband to cause a disruption or upset his guests. She began to walk over toward the staircase where her daughter was at while Jon continued to move closer toward Annabel. "The street rat is not going to save you this time," Jon told her.

Annabel looked away until she felt two hands on her shoulder. "Is there a problem, Anna," Isabelle questioned immediately, glaring at Jon.

"Nothing is wrong, Your Majesty. I was telling the Princess that I would see her later," Jon stated before stepping down the stairs.

Isabelle turned her daughter who immediately hugged her tightly. "They stopped him," Annabel whispered in heartache.

Isabelle run down her hand down her daughter's back, rubbing it softly and assuredly before she pulled back and wiped Annabel's tears softly. "Don't give up, maybe a silver lining may come," she assured her, remembering Dorthea's words of history repeating.

"I just wish that he could have come."

"So do I," Isabelle retorted. Then she heard a familiar sound of a guitar and piano playing then the sound of footsteps echoing down the staircase. Isabelle looked up, still holding her daughter and immediately she smiled up at the figure that was walking down the staircase.

There standing at the top of the steps was a young man dressed not as colorful as most of the other men. He was in a black suit with white lining, a wing pendant on his chest, and his black hair combed back with his dark brown eyes gazing through his unique and beautiful mask.

He stood out like a swore thumb and he knew it too. He swallowed the giant lump in his throat and nervously looked around before he noticed two women standing at the stairway. The first woman smiled at him then the woman looked up and immediately he recognized her. It was Annabel and he gave her a light smile as the music began to play softly.

He descended the down the staircase and took in a deep breath, saying to himself softly, "Be yourself, Aidan." He continued his journey down the staircase with the other woman stepped away from Annabel and he bowed down to her, placing his hand out to her, and asking her, "May I have this dance?"

* * *

**Oh yeah, now we are in! Don't we love me but you know I have my twists and everything so enjoy this while it lasts. Please review, PM, comment, etc! Thank you!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: This is super long just for you guys. Say you love me because you do!**

**Disclaimer: Falling Slowly is not mine but from the movie 'Once' and Do I love you because you're beautiful is not mine also but from Rogers and Hammerstein's Cinderella.**

* * *

Ch. 15: Falling Slowly

Annabel looked at the mysterious suitor before she shook her head declining him gently. "Not at this very moment," she answered him softly. She expected the man's smile to falter but then she noticed that it did not. Instead, he bowed his head again and pulled his hand away.

Aidan was not going to give up easily but he didn't blame Annabel for her answer. After all, he was in disguise and she could not recognize him. "I understand, Your Highness. I hope we can talk soon," he bowed his head. He stepped away, walking over to a pillar and leaned against it.

"Do I know you," Aidan jumped and turned around to see Dmitri eying him.

Aidan shook his head, "I don't believe so."

"Your pendant," he pointed. He ran his finger along it before he pulled away, "I think I've seen this before."

Aidan quickly reflected pulling it away. "I'm sorry but we never met and this is a _very_ common pendant," Aidan retorted before hiding away in the crowd.

As he hid, Annabel stared out at the dance floor until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see her father smiling at her. "Isn't this lovely," he asked her happily. Annabel wished to decline the question but when she looked up at her father, she could tell that he was happy. She nodded gently while he looked at her, "Have you found someone yet?"

"Not quite yet," Annabel answered.

Nicholas looked up and pointed at a young man approaching. It happened to be Jon unfortunately. Annabel cringed but faked a small smile for her father's pleasure as Jon approached and bowed to them. "Good evening Your Majesty," he greeted to Nicholas before he smiled at Annabel, "May I have this dance?"

Annabel sighed then felt her father push her gently toward Jon. She gave a small bow before feeling Jon wrap his arm around her and bringing onto the dance floor. He smiled smugly as he brought the princess close against his body with Annabel fighting it slightly. "Told you I would have my way and Aidan can't save you this time," Jon whispered against her ear.

Aidan noticed this immediately, swallowing the lump in his throat. He released a loud sigh before he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned his head with a raised eyebrow to see Isabelle looking at him. "I recommend that you should go up to her," she informed him.

"I…I can't…"

Isabelle shook her head, "You are going to let Dorthea's magic go to waste." Aidan gave a surprised expression before she smiled gently at him, "Aidan, I was once in your shoes so I recommend that you go and do make sure you leave at midnight."

"You…want me with Annabel," he gave a questionable look.

Isabelle nodded and gently pushed Aidan toward the dance floor. Aidan gave a soft smile before he straightened his jacket then approached onto the floor. Isabelle sighed in relief especially at this young man who she figured to be Aidan. He had this look in her eyes that he knew very well.

Her husband gave the same look to her when they first met. The young man was in love with her daughter.

Annabel closed her eyes in heartache, wishing that Aidan were around. She knew the young man would rescue her immediately. "Smile," Jon hissed in her ear. "After all, you are going to be marrying me in the end."

"In your dreams," she spat back.

Jon's jaw clenched and was ready to pull her aside before he heard a loud clearing of the throat. Annabel looked up in surprise to see the mask suitor. "She seems a bit uncomfortable," he pointed out quietly.

"Go away," Jon hissed.

Aidan shook his head and bowed his head to Annabel. "May I cut in," he asked quietly to Jon. Annabel smiled in relief before she pulled away from Jon and approached Aidan. She bowed to him while he bowed back with Jon storming off the dance floor.

Annabel sighed in relief then felt a hand wrapping around her back then taking her other hand in his. She looked up at him while Aidan glanced down at his feet and began to waltz like she had showed him earlier as music began to play for them.

"_I don't know you but I want you, all the more for that…"_

"They're watching us," Aidan whispered shyly.

Annabel smiled at her masked suitor's shyness. "I didn't notice," she informed him as she rested her head against his shoulder. Aidan stiffened a bit before Annabel said to him, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"_Falling slowly, eyes that know me and I can't go back…"_

She smiled at the man's humbleness, hearing the soft but deep sound of his voice. "For…I don't know," she giggled lightly. A small laugh emulated from Aidan and for once, he felt comfortable. Annabel felt the same way but her feelings were confused horribly. She cared about Aidan but when she was this masked man, she felt her stomach had butterflies in her stomach. It was the same feeling she had with Aidan.

The mask gave him an opportunity to just blend in with his voice becoming slightly deeper too. He wished to show that it was he but he also knew that if Dmitri or Jon caught him then it was the end of him.

"_Take this sinking boat and point it home. We've still got time…"_

"I wish to get to know you better," he whispered softly to her. Annabel shyly looked down and Aidan knew why as he continued on, "I know some people are just here to come and see their chances in getting the throne but I sincerely wish to get to know you, Princess."

Annabel bit her lower lip, smiling up to him before she gently pulled him off the dance floor. Aidan followed her closely behind with the music slowly concluding.

"_Falling slowly…sing your melody, I'll sing along. I paid the cost too late. Now you've gone…"_

"Where are we going," Aidan asked softly.

"Somewhere more private," she answered before she pushed the door opened to the garden. He followed her, leaving them both together without the outside world. She stared up at the young masked man, she barely knew him and yet here they were, in _her_ private area to talk.

He stood quietly before approaching a Blue Light flower. It was in full bloom before he asked softly, "You seemed upset earlier, how come?" Annabel frowned and he noticed this immediately. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be nosy," he apologized softly.

Annabel looked down, approaching a flower next to him. She shook her head, touching the petals softly before she answered, "It's okay." She took in a deep breath while she continued on, "I was hoping a friend would come. He was stopped and I…just hoped…he would come even if he was stopped…"

"I bet he's sorry that it happened."

"I know he is and I was upset about it especially when his stepbrother came but then…you," she turned around to face her mysterious suitor, "made me feel better." She stepped away from the flower, shyly looking away, "I don't even know who you are and yet, I'm confessing everything to you."

Aidan looked away; _I wish you could know it's me._

Annabel ran her fingers against the petals. "Do you sometimes wish you can escape-"

"When you really can't," Aidan completed her question. She looked up with their eyes meeting; she nodded then looked away shyly. Aidan returned his gaze to the Blue Light while he answered, "This truthfully a dream I believe because being here and just being with you is a dream. However, you seem to not like the attention."

"This was more my father's idea…If anything I just want to-"

"Escape it," he completed. Annabel nodded in astonishment before Aidan looked around, picking a flower and handing it to her. "I understand how it feels but sometimes something good comes along and we must take advantage of that," he informed her.

Annabel looked at the flower, twirling it a bit. "Are you something good," she asked him.

Aidan's hand gently touched hers. She looked over at him, lacing their fingers together as she moved closer to him. "I meant it when I said I would like to get to know you," Aidan informed her.

Annabel looked down at their hands before she smiled at him. She gave his hand a light squeeze, "I would like that very much." Aidan smiled back at her before he felt Annabel guiding him to a bench.

F&S

"Good evening Dmitri," Nicholas greeted. Dmitri had watched the whole scene between his son and the princess before the masked man came. He was upset about this but he did not let it show especially with the king. He bowed his head with Nicholas stood next to him and asked softly, "Did you know that young man?"

"Which one?"

"The one with the black and white mask. He seems to be interesting."

Dmitri shook his head, "I do not but Your Majesty, I wish to discuss about the possible engagement for my son and the princess."

Nicholas raised an eyebrow. "Don't you think that we should wait especially _if_ my daughter finds the proper suitor," he pointed out.

Dmitri smiled politely, "I'm quite positive that Jon will be the one. After all, I'm ridding myself of a servant."

"Oh?"

"Yes, a nuisance he is."

"By chance," Nicholas wondered, "who did you give your servant too?"

"Don't worry; it's a pretty good deal."

"By chance, what's your servant's name?"

Dmitri looked at the king and answered curtly, "His name is Aidan."

F&S

"It feels like I've known you all my life," Annabel confessed to Aidan as she rested her head against his shoulder. They had talked for what seemed to be hours but truthfully, it was only minutes. The mask suitor didn't judge Annabel but listened as she talked about her hopes and dreams. It was the same feeling Aidan gave her and it made her feel so unsure about her feelings.

Her hand was still laced with his and as the conversation went on, they moved closer to each other to where they were at with Annabel resting against Aidan. "I never thought I would find someone who understands me like you do," she confessed to him. "There was my friend…I'm so confused…"

"What are you confused about," he asked softly.

Annabel looked up at him, seeing the softness in his eyes then shyly looked away. "I'm confused about my feelings. I…adore…one man then…I adore…you," she confessed.

Aidan felt a hot blush form on his face. He looked down at his hand before he stated softly, "You don't have to make a decision now. It's what your heart wants…" _I just hope you want me like I want you. _He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissing it, "All that matters is that you are happy."

Annabel looked up at him. She removed her hand from his and gently cupped his cheek; he closed his eyes at her touch before she leaned up and kissed his cheek. Aidan blushed more as she whispered, _"Do…I want you because you're wonderful…or are you wonderful…because I want you…"_

Aidan smiled to her, removing his pendant and separating it in half. He slipped a small chain on it before he asked softly, "May I?" She nodded and she turned around, feeling his fingers along her neck as she slipped the pendant on her. He released it still letting his hand travel along her shoulder as he whispered, _"Do I…love you…"_ he heard Annabel's breath hitched a bit as he continued on,_ "…because you're beautiful…or are you…beautiful because I…love you."_ Aidan slowly began to remove his mask, preparing to show her that he was here all along that Aidan was with her.

He prepared to turn her around to show his face until…

_**BONG!**_

"Damn it," Aidan cussed as he lowered the mask. Annabel quickly turned around to see Aidan stand up and glancing at the clock. He looked back at her and got onto his knees, saying to her softly, "I have to go."

"Must you?"

Aidan looked down, "I'm so sorry…" He quickly stood up and began to approach the door before he felt a hand wrapped around his, pulling him back. He turned around and immediately he felt her lips against his. He kissed her back before whispering, "You are my other half." He kissed her again with a light peck before he pulled away and began to run down the hallway.

When she opened her eyes, Annabel released a loud sigh before she ran out and shouted, "I don't even know who you are!"

"Yes you do!"

F&S

_**11:59**_

Aidan ran down the hallway out onto the dance floor through the crowed. As he ran, he could feel his dress robes fading back to his common clothes. "Where are you doing, sir," he heard Lionel questioned him.

Isabelle stood up and noticed Aidan running up the stairs then looked back to see Annabel appeared out the hallway. She glanced back at Aidan noticing him bump into a wall and the mask slowly dropping to the ground with the traces of the magic disappearing.

"History repeats," she mumbled.

Annabel ran up the stairs then looked down to see the mask on the ground. She went further out and down the staircase to the courtyard to see no one in sight. On the ground, she noticed a watermelon though it seemed particular. She looked around further more; she ran her fingers over it as she closed her eyes to hold back the tears in her eyes. _First Aidan and now him,_ she thought to herself. She placed the mask on her chest as she mumbled softly, "_Oh are you the sweetest invention of a lover's dream…"_

She sighed again and walked up the staircase, glancing back once more before disappearing inside.

Aidan gently peered out from behind a pillar with Charlie resting next to him. He was now dressed in his normal clothing with magic gone. He touched his lips softly and released a loud sigh then touched the pendant on his chest. "Come on, Charlie," he gently told the dog.

They began to walk down the dirt road with his feet dragging. His heart was pounding against his chest while he mumbled softly, _"or are you really as beautiful as you seemed."_

* * *

"This night did not go well, Father," Jon pointed out as they approached their carriage.

Dmitri entered then Jon followed by Will. "Don't worry son," Dmitri assured him. "You'll have the crown and the princess will be yours. Not to mention that Aidan will be gone soon just Give it about a day or two."

"Who did you sell him to, Father," Will wondered.

Dmitri smirked, "Lord Baxton." He then turned to look out of the window while Will clenched the door tightly. He felt his heart dropped and his skin pale because Lord Jacob Baxton was considered a traitor to the court, to the king and yet, his father traded his stepbrother to him.

Aidan may not survive.

* * *

**Okay, do not hurt me. *hides behind wall* Everyone predicted a twist will happen and that's because you guys know me too well. But, poor Annabel! She's super confused about her feelings not realizing it's the same guy. Then poor Aidan, he's about to be traded off. What's going to happen? I'm working on that and I'll update in due time! So review, PM, comment, etc! I love them.**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'll be updating but it might be a bit slow at first but you know me, I got a good rhythm.**

* * *

Ch. 16: Confusion

The carriage arrived and all the men stepped out of it while Dmitri was heading toward the barn. "Where are you going, Father," Will questioned quietly.

"I'm going to see Aidan," Dmitri answered as he walked to the barn doors. He slid them open to see Aidan sitting in the same spot he was hours before. "I hope you thought about everything we discussed," he told Aidan.

"Yes Father," Aidan answered softly. Dmitri approached his stepson, unlocking his chain before stepping back and walking away. Aidan stood up, kicking the shackle away while Charlie approached him. He bent down, petting the dog before he whispered, "We fooled them."

He began to walk out of the barn before he touched the pendant on his chest. "You'll know soon, Annabel," he stated quietly to the wind. He smiled at the sky then at Charlie before he walked back to the house, knowing that possibly the future might get better.

F&S

"Aidan," Rose called loudly when she opened the door. Aidan walked into the kitchen to see Rose then he noticed Felicia entering with a sad look in her eyes.

He smiled softly, "What's with the long face?"

"You couldn't go to the ball," Felicia answered. Suddenly she noticed a small smile forming on his face as if she said something wrong in the sentence. "Do you know something that I don't know," she questioned him.

Aidan shrugged. He lifted Rose up, dancing with her while he asked, "So what happened at the ball?"

Felicia raised an eyebrow but sat down. "Well, supposedly, the princess met this masked stranger then disappeared for a bit. Then around midnight, he was quickly walking out with the princess chasing after him. He dropped his mask but he disappeared in thin air," she explained. She stared at Aidan trying to range his emotions especially since _he_ and the princess were having a thing going on unless…

"You were there," Felicia pointed out.

Aidan's head shot up with wide eyes. He looked around before he leaned in and whispered, "I don't know what you are talking about." Felicia eyed him while she looked down at Rose, he looked down also then got onto his knees and asked, "Rosie, can you go out with Charlie and feed the animals for me?"

"Okay," she leaned up, kissing his cheek before she ran off with Charlie.

Felicia looked at him while he went into his shirt and pulled his pendant from his shirt. Her eyes widened in surprise when she noticed that the other half of is pendant was gone. She smiled and poked at his chest, "It was you."

"Ow, easy," Aidan rubbed his chest.

"How did you do it?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Try me…"

Now unknown to both of them, Jon was standing outside of the doorway. He leaned against the door, listening to the conversation that was about to begin. If anything, he was going to hear everything then tell his father. _He_ was going to be the one to marry the princess, not his stepbrother.

* * *

Annabel looked down at the mask in her hand as she sat in the garden. She ran her finger along the design while picturing in her head the gentle smile of her mysterious suitor. She then touched the pendant around her neck. The words he had said still rang in her ear, _"You are my other half."_ She remembered how soft the kiss was; it was tender and sweet while Aidan's was just the same.

She felt a spark with both.

It was confusing as hell and she didn't know who she cared about the most. Both said that she needed to follow her heart but what did her heart say? "What would Aidan tell me," Annabel sighed as she rested her head against the wall. She did miss her friend and she was even more confused because she liked both of them. _How was that possible_, she wondered.

"Anna," she looked up to see Isabelle looking at her. She walked over to her daughter, sitting next to her. She ran her hand against her daughter's cheek then kissed the top of her head as she asked, "You okay?"

She shook her head, "I just wish I knew who he was."

"I know sweetheart," Isabelle reassured her.

"I just wish I knew what my heart wants," Annabel questioned. She run her fingers along the mask again, handing it to her mother who looked down at it. She glanced up at her daughter seeing the sadness in her eyes. Annabel released a soft sigh, "I just wish Aidan was here to help me."

Isabelle nodded, "I wish the same." Isabelle wasn't going to reveal Aidan because this was something that Annabel must learn on her own. She was confused yes but Isabelle wanted her daughter to figure out if she loved Aidan for who he was or was the longing of escape. In all, she just hoped Annabel would figure out what her heart wanted the most.

Annabel stood up, "I'm going to go see Aidan."

"I think you should," Isabelle agreed, watching her daughter walking out of the garden.

* * *

"Are you sure," Will heard his father questioned as he was walking by. He stopped, pressing his ear against the door to listen in.

"Aidan said that he was the masked man. It was him," Jon pointed out.

A loud slam happened as if a fist hit the desk. Will jumped at the sound while Dmitri growled, "That boy is going to get it now."

Will backed way and quickly went down the staircase before he approached the door. He pushed through to hear Aidan and Felicia laughing. "I can't believe you were able to go," he heard Felicia stated. Will's jaw dropped a bit while she added, "Aidan, you have to tell her."

"I plan to," Aidan retorted. He heard a sigh being released, "For once, things are looking well for me." Will suddenly pushed through the door causing Aidan to look up. He observed his stepbrother's concern for a moment then questioned, "What's wrong?"

"Father is coming for you."

* * *

Annabel was walking down the hallway, walking by her father's study. "Did you know that the Duke is selling his servant today," Nicholas questioned Lionel. Annabel stopped, taking a couple steps back before resting against the doorway to listen.

"Is that so, sir," Lionel questioned back.

Annabel bit her lower lip. _There's only one servant I know_, Annabel paled a bit. She rested back. "Yeah, the poor boy Aidan doesn't even know that he's being sold. It's supposed to happen today." Annabel paled and quickly removed her shoes as she began to run down the hallway, hoping she would not be too late.

* * *

**I am sorry that it's short but it's call school. What will happened next? You'll see! Review, comment, PM, etc!**


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Yeah, um…this is super important but warning now, Marx twist**

* * *

Ch. 17: Sold

Dmitri stormed down the staircase and pushed the door opened, grabbing Aidan by his shirt. Felicia quickly stood up watching Aidan who struggled against the wall. "You thought you were sneaky to get passed me," Dmitri pressed against Aidan's throat with his arm. "You are nothing but a piece of property."

Aidan eyed him, "She will never love him. She's not a prize to be won."

"Now guess what will happen to you," Dmitri shoved him onto the ground while Jon quickly grabbed Aidan pinning his arms up to the floor. Dmitri looked over at Will and ordered, "Get me the whip." Will paled, holding himself against the wall before he looked down. Dmitri pinned Aidan's legs with his feet before he ordered, "Get me the whip now, William!"

"No…."

Everyone seemed to still at the sound of the answer. Dmitri stepped off his stepson's legs and looked over at William with pure rage in his eyes. "Excuse me," Dmitri growled loudly.

Will sat up straighter. "I said no, Father," he repeated again. He moved closer shoving his father aside then pushed Jon off his stepbrother. Aidan stood up, resting against Will who asked softly, "Are you okay?"

Aidan nodded before leaning back toward Felicia and Marta with Louise who had arrived. They gently supported him while Dmitri's anger grew more. "Are you an idiot, William," Jon questioned.

"I raised you better than this," Dmitri stated.

"Aidan is your son as much as I am. You did love our stepmother but this is how you treat her son," Will argued. He pointed toward Aidan, "_He_ treats more like a brother than Jon does."

Dmitri frowned a bit before he heard a loud sound of footsteps approaching. He smirked widely before he went passed Will and everyone to the door to see several riders approaching with a small cage attached to two of them. He looked over at Aidan whose eyes seemed to narrow at the sight of the carriage approaching.

"Now you are done," Dmitri pointed out.

* * *

Nicholas heard the loud clicking of shoes. He approached the doorway of his study before he noticed Annabel going down the hallway quickly. "Annabel," Nicholas shouted in surprise as he walked out of his study to see her run down the staircase. He never had seen his daughter run so fast. He watched her disappear while Annabel ran down to the main hall. She quickly grabbed her cloak and ran out to the stable.

When she reached the stables, she quickly hopped onto her horse. She kicked the sides of the horse and quickly began to ride to Aidan. "Please don't let me be too late," she stated softly.

* * *

Dmitri stepped out of the house with Jon who followed close behind. The first horse approached and its rider was wearing a cloak over his head. The rider stepped off the horse and towered over Jon and Dmitri. He had muscle and when he pulled down his hood, it revealed to be Lord Jacob Baxton. His black eyes looked around before he noticed Dmitri bowed down to him. He ran his hand through his dark brown hair, which trailed, to a goatee. "Dmitri," he gruffly greeted.

"Lord Baxton," Dmitri greeted back. Baxton looked over Dmitri's shoulder to see Aidan still being held up by Will and Felicia. Dmitri followed the gaze before he stated softly, "That's the boy."

"You are selling me to Baxton," Aidan yelled. "You are betraying the crown! You are betraying your king!"

Baxton narrowed his eyes before he looked over to two of his horsemen. "Get him," he ordered.

Annabel rode faster down the trail, passing through the plaza quickly. She looked out in the distant to see the Duke's home in a distant. She kicked the horse to go faster hoping that Aidan was still there.

"Felicia, go to Rose," Aidan whispered into Felicia's ear. Felicia's eyes widened and when she looked up at her best friend's eyes, all she could do is shake her head. "Felicia, please go," Aidan pleaded to her.

Felicia swallowed the lump in her throat before she kissed his cheek. "Be safe," she whispered to him.

"I will." Aidan looked over at Will while Baxton's men began to storm over to Aidan. Will could not fight the men off, both of them knew about that. He released Aidan's arm before releasing a loud sigh while the two men grabbed Aidan by the arms, dragging him away.

However, as he was dragged, he could hear the loud gallop of a horse. He turned his head gently to see a horse and it was a horse he was familiar with. _No, please don't come,_ his mind begged.

F&S

As Annabel was getting closer, she noticed two men were pulling another. It was more of dragging but she knew who the person was for as she moved closer, she noticed the grave and sad look on his face. "No," she mumbled.

Aidan struggled against the men knowing that Annabel was watching him. He wanted to run out to her and hold her one last time before he is taken away. "Stop fighting boy," one of the men stated to him. The other man quickly jabbed Aidan in the abdomen causing him to yelp in pain.

His fighting had stop, which allowed the two men to throw him into the cage. They shut the door when he stood up and charged at the door. He shook the cage door while he noticed Baxton handed a large bag to his stepfather.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you, Dmitri," Baxton informed.

Dmitri smiled at the money pouch in his hand. He tossed it to Jon before replying, "The pleasure is all mine." He watched as Lord Baxton approached his horse, placing his hood back on before ordering the horsemen to move. The cage began to move while Will watched in horror while Felicia held Rosie tightly. Louise and Marta were ready to begin chase but were stopped. They looked up to see Will who shook his head, knowing it was too late. Jon was watching also before he also noticed a rider approaching the leaving carriage. "Jon, come my son," Dmitri called loudly.

"Coming Father," Jon answered as he turned away, walking passed the group.

Annabel seemed to pale as she stepped off her horse quickly. "Aidan," she shouted as she chased after the carriage. Aidan looked up from his crouch position before he slid over to door of the cage, placing his hand out to Annabel. She reached out to it and held it close while Aidan pressed his face against the cage. "Aidan," she whispered trying her best to hold on.

Their eyes locked knowing that their time was being borrowed as he whispered softly, "I love you. No matter what, I am completely in love with you." Annabel shook her head, feeling the tears streaming down her face as he whispered again, "I love you, Anna."

The carriage began to gain speed with Aidan's hand slipping out of Annabel's. She stopped in the middle of the road watching Aidan being taken away. Her knees grew weak and suddenly they buckled immediately. Suddenly she felt two arms support her, she looked up to see the sad eyes of William. She glanced one more time watching the cage disappear in the distance before she began to weep into Will's shoulder.

_I love you too, Aidan._

F&S

After Aidan disappeared, Annabel rode back to the castle. She stepped off her horse handing the reins to a servant before walking toward the castle doors. Annabel entered the castle feeling part of her heart gone. If anything, a part of her was gone and really didn't care about anything at the moment. She walked into the garden and immediately sat down, looking down at the pendant then at the Blue Lights that were not blooming. She plucked one and ran her finger along the petals before she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry, Aidan," she whispered against the flower.

"Annabel," she looked up to see Nicholas entering with her mother beside him. He gave a sad expression when he noticed her daughter's sad expression. "I know you are sad that you can't find that mask man," Nicholas stated. Isabelle shook her head as her gaze focused on her daughter. She knew it was something else and that it was Aidan. However, Nicholas continued, "So I thought about it and we will do a search for the mask man. Each man must try the mask on and reveal anything that sounds significant to what the mask man has said."

There was a long silence. Isabelle approached her daughter while Nicholas stated in confusion, "I thought she would be happy about this."

"Nick, I think right now that Annabel needs to be alone," Isabelle suggested. Nicholas nodded and stepped out of the garden, which left Isabelle and Annabel alone together. Isabelle lifted her daughter's chin up for them to make eye contact as she asked softly, "What happened?"

"He…he…was…taken," a loud sob came out.

"What?"

"Aidan was sold…I'm…never going to see him again."

Isabelle wrapped her arms around her daughter tightly, rocking her back and forth. "Oh sweetheart, I'm so sorry," Isabelle whispered to her.

"He loved me, Mama. He loved me…"

Isabelle closed her eyes, trying to hold back the tears in her eyes. _I know he did, Anna…I saw it in his eyes._

* * *

He stumbled out of the cage, rolling onto the floor. Suddenly he felt chains wrapped around his wrists then was ordered, "Get up!" He refused to move before he was kicked in the abdomen causing him to groan in pain while he heard the order again, "Get up!"

Aidan stumbled to get up, but he stood up straight despite his pain. His face was stoic while Baxton stared down at the boy. "Dmitri is your stepfather, correct," he questioned as he circled the boy.

"Yes," Aidan simply answered.

"He says you are useless but you seemed to be very efficient."

"If that's your opinion."

Baxton glared, "You are going to be interesting."

Aidan glared back, "I will fight. You don't know how strong I am and I will get out."

Baxton chuckled loudly. He moved closer to Aidan before he smacked him straight across the face causing Aidan to flinch in pain. He grabbed the chains then looked outside where his other servants were. These servants were grueling in the hot sun before he looked back at Aidan, seeing a very determined face. It was the look of a fighter, which Baxton for some reason recognized.

"Who was your father," he questioned.

"Why does it matter?"

"Answer the damn question, boy."

"His name was Nathaniel."

Baxton frowned, "He fought in the war." Aidan nodded and watched as Baxton opened his shirt to show a large scar across his chest. His jaw clenched, "You know what this is?" Aidan shook his head and suddenly Baxton gripped Aidan around his neck as he whispered to Aidan, "Your father gave this to me and I'm the one who killed him."

* * *

"_Ladies and gentlemen, King Nicholas requests all eligible suitors to come to the palace for next several days. We will be trying to discover who was the masked man is and sees if it fits. Whoever it is will be the next future king of the throne."_

* * *

**Surprise! I strike again! *takes cover* Please review, PM, comment, etc! I mentioned a happy ending and I plan for a happy ending.**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is the part of the story where everyone cheers for Marx! Join with me as I scream this, "JAILBREAK!"**

* * *

Ch. 18: Escape

Annabel sat in her chair by her father's throne. She looked down at the mask in her hand before she run her hand against her pendant. However, her mind was not on the line of suitors that was forming. _"I love you_,_"_ she could hear Aidan's words echoing in her ears.

She took in a deep breath, closing her eyes for a moment. _I just wish I told him sooner…I love you too, Aidan…I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner._

"Annabel," she opened her eyes and she looked up to see her father approaching. He leaned over and touched her cheek, giving her a soft smile. She gave a fake smile back before he stated to her, "We are ready when you are."

Annabel looked out at the suitors. Each one was dressed in fine clothing but she could see that they really didn't care about her. It was more they cared about the throne and though she wanted to find out who her mysterious suitor was; her heart was somewhere else. It was somewhere very far away with a servant boy.

She glanced back at her father. _Duty first…_she reminded herself sadly before she nodded to her father, "I'm ready Father."

Nicholas nodded and took a seat but glanced over at the throne next to him. He pressed his lips together, wondering where his wife was. He shook his head knowing most likely, that his wife might have gone somewhere and she would arrive soon. He looked over at the guards who were keeping the suitors away at the moment before looking at his daughter.

He noticed a sadden expression on her face. He was unsure of why his daughter seemed to be sad but maybe he can cheer her up. He hoped that this search would work out as it did for him when he found Isabelle.

It seemed history would repeat.

He stood up and cleared his throat causing all the suitors to look at him. "Let the search begin," he announced.

F&S

"Lionel," the servant heard his name being called. He stopped his walk down the hallway to see the queen standing at the doorway. He walked over and gave a small bow before she looked around then inquired softly, "I need you to go down to the Duke Dmitri's home. I want you to inquire with anyone except the Duke and his son Jon about a servant boy named Aidan."

"Anything else," he inquired.

"Once you find out, let me know."

"Of course."

* * *

"We need to do something," Felicia stated as she paced back and forth. It had already been several hours since Aidan had been taken away. Will sat at the table with Marta and Louise as she continued on, "I can't believe he let himself get taken away."

Will sighed, "I don't know why either." He ran his hand through his hair before mumbling, "I should have fought harder for him." A loud whine came and he looked down to see Charlie by his leg. Will pet the dog gently who rested his head on Will's lap.

"You couldn't do anything, William," Marta assured him by patting his back gently. "We all couldn't without knowing the consequences."

Will nodded in agreement, _I should have stopped him. I should have done more than sit around and watch my father sell my brother away. Aidan is my brother and I don't care if he's my stepbrother. He's always watched out for me and now I should do the same._

Will suddenly stood up causing Felicia to look up at him. "Where are you going," Felicia questioned him.

"Just trust me on this. I'm going to do something," he told them. He looked down at Charlie who was standing next to him. "Come on, Charlie. We got someone to find."

F&S

Lionel went down the dirt road with his horse. He approached the Duke's home and quickly stepping off his horse. He walked over to the barn noticing the shackles on the ground then he turned around toward the house. He walked toward the house and knocked on the backdoor. He peered in to see Felicia, Marta, and Louise who were all looking toward his way. He bowed his head to them before he asked cautiously, "Is the Duke or his son Jon here?"

Felicia shook her head, "Neither are here. Why do you inquire and who are you?"

"My name is Lionel. I'm the head servant in the royal family," he informed her. He stepped over the doorway as he continued on, "I'm here to inquire about a servant boy by the name of Aidan. At least find out, his location."

"He's not here," Marta answered curtly.

"Well tell me where he's at?"

Felicia looked down, gripping the table. "I don't know specifically but you might need to sit down, Lionel because you have to hear this tale from the very beginning," Felicia told him. Lionel nodded, taking a seat. He knew Aidan was gone but they weren't sure how bad it was.

* * *

Baxton watched Aidan as he was cleaning the armory. Knowing that this was the son of his enemy made Baxton feel satisfied. He enjoyed the sight of the sadness in his eyes and he knew it wasn't from the fact that he was pulled away from the home. No, he saw the woman run up to the cage, noticing them being parted gave him absolute satisfaction.

"I believe a broken heart for you is the ultimate pain," Baxton chuckled.

Aidan released a low sigh before he heard a soft hum in his ear. Aidan glanced over his shoulder before he returned to cleaning. He could see his reflection before he raised the sword up a bit then he noticed another set of eyes looking back at him. He nearly jumped before he realized whose eyes they belonged too.

_Magic is everywhere and everyone's life is a fairy tale in someway._

"Dorthea," he whispered.

"_Zip-zap-bobbi-di-boom."_

Aidan quickly looked over his shoulder noticing that his chain moved from the wall disappeared. He pulled on the chain a bit before he noticed that it trailed away in another direction. He looked down at his leg, seeing the shackle connected to his ankle to Baxton's chair.

He reflected the sword a bit, giving a small smile of thanks with Dorthea's eyes winking at him. Then he heard a loud sound of hooves echoing causing him to look up at the window. Baxton stood up from his chair at this sound then he heard a loud bark. "What the-"

Suddenly the chair lunged forward causing him to fall to the ground. Baxton looked around in confusion before he felt the edge of a blade against his throat. He looked up to see dark eyes staring down at him.

"The keys now, my Lord."

F&S

Charlie growled at several guards on the property while Will stayed on his horse. He pulled out his sword and demanded loudly, "Where's Lord Baxton?" The guards did not answer and Charlie barked loudly causing one of the guards to jump, Will smirked and questioned again, "Where's Baxton and the servant boy he brought?"

Suddenly he heard the doors open and turned to Lord Baxton being thrown onto the dirt ground. Baxton looked up with pure rage in his eyes but when he attempted to raise his hands, he could see that shackles were on it with the chain trailing back inside. Will watched as the chain became more loose and soon emerged was a limping Aidan with a sword in his hand.

Aidan glanced up and smiled at Will, "I guess you are the rescue team?"

Will nodded and stepped off his horse with Charlie running toward Aidan. As Will began to walk over to Aidan, he heard Baxton gruffly say, "You won't get away easily." He looked over at his guards and servants and ordered, "Get them!"

None of the servants moved while Aidan moved closer to Baxton. He stabbed the sword into the ground before he bent down, "You've been using these people for years, Baxton. I think they are _very_ tired of you." He looked up then stood up straight, pulling the sword out of the ground and shouted to everyone, "You are all free!"

A loud cheer came while Aidan placed the sword on the ground. Another servant approached and Aidan handed the chains to him. Will looked at him with amazement but noticed the small cut on his cheek. He gestured to it with Aidan touching it and took in a sharp breath in. "How did you get out," Will asked.

"A bit of luck and magic but, why did you come after me?"

Will smiled and patted his back. "You're my brother," he told him causing Aidan to smile, "we stick together but we have to go to the castle now. The princess is attempting to find her mask suitor and you and I both know that it won't work without you."

Aidan nodded, walking toward Will's horse but suddenly he noticed that he didn't feel his pendant against his chest. He looked down, patting his chest before he asked Will, "Was I wearing my pendant when I stepped out?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

Aidan thought for a moment before he remembered something. _Dmitri grabbed me by the neck, _he remembered before he realized that in that forceful grip, Dmitri must have taken his pendant.

"Will, we need to go now!"

* * *

Annabel watched as the twentieth suitor placed the mask on. She frowned immediately but continued to let the man get on his knees in front of her. "You are my light," he confessed to her. Her eyes gazed down to his chest and immediately she shook his head causing him to frown and hand the mask back.

Nicholas sighed, rubbing his temple. "Anna, we must have gone through twenty or so suitors, you are sure that wasn't him," he questioned his daughter.

"It wasn't."

"How are you so sure?"

Annabel touched the pendant against her heart before placing the mask back onto her lap. She looked at her father and just whispered, "I just know."

"Nick, how about we take a break," Isabelle asked for the tenth time.

Nicholas looked over at his wife. "Izzy, please stop asking to take a break. I'm going to get this done now," Nicholas told her. Isabelle bit her lip then looked over at Lionel who had an apprehensive look. He quickly approached with Nicholas questioning loudly, "What is it, Lionel?"

"Um….well…"

"I'm waiting, Lionel."

"You…see…did…I ever show you my fire trick," Lionel mentioned. Nicholas gave a curious look while Lionel continued to talk. Annabel gazed over at Lionel with also a curious look then noticed his eyes were directing her to look at her mother.

Annabel gazed at her mother to see her mouthed, _trying to delay a bit…_She then pointed toward the next two people who were in line. Annabel looked over and felt a knot take over in her stomach for Dmitri and Jon were up next.

* * *

"_Faster Will!"_

"_I'm going!"_

_Dorthea bit her lower lip as she watched Aidan and Will riding toward the castle. She looked at another image seeing Lionel trying to delay a bit more. She zoomed in on Jon and Dmitri before she noticed that wrap around Dmitri's neck was Aidan's half of the pendant. "Oh that bastard," she stated before covering her mouth in surprise. She released a sigh knowing that Annabel was mostly looking for that but there was something else that she was looking that many haven't touched yet._

_She glanced back at Aidan's image before she said softly, "Just be you, Aidan."_

* * *

**We are close to the end, my readers. You know the deal; please review, PM, comment, etc! I love them!**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I got pretty busy and I got food poisoning but here you go! Everyone cheer!**

* * *

Ch. 19: Climbing the Walls

"Enough Lionel," Nicholas ordered his servant immediately. Lionel stopped juggling the jars, biting his lower lip as he looked at Annabel with apologetic eyes. Lionel bowed his head, dismissing himself as he went to the side where Isabelle was.

Jon looked at Dmitri curiously. Dmitri stepped forward and bowed to the king as he spoke, "Your Majesty."

Nicholas raised an eyebrow, "Dmitri? What brings you here?"

Dmitri gave a smirk to Jon before his face morphed to pure sadness. He looked up and said dramatically, "I have _terrible_ news to inform you."

Annabel frowned while Nicholas stood up, "That would be?" Suddenly Dmitri pulled the medallion from around his neck, which caused Annabel to stand up immediately with the mask hitting the floor. Nicholas glanced at his daughter, "Annabel?"

Annabel began to walk forward toward Dmitri while he held out the medallion for her. She took it in her hand and gently placed it with the other half. They were a match, which caused her to look up at him. "Where did you get this," she questioned him.

Dmitri bowed his head, "I'm sorry, Princess but it _belonged_ to a servant who recently was executed."

"What?"

Jon stepped forward, "Supposedly the servant boy we just sold owned it but it was very unfortunate because he tried to escape and his owner decided to kill him."

Annabel's heart dropped while the suitors began to talk loudly. Nicholas watched as his daughter grew very pale and tears began to slide down her cheek. _The servant boy they just sold…Aidan…_

F&S

They were at a fork in the road. Both Will and Aidan looked at the two paths and even poor Charlie looked very confused. "Which way," Will questioned his stepbrother.

Aidan looked one way then the other. He stepped off the horse before he noticed a traveling carriage coming up one of the roads. He walked up a bit before he raised his hand, which caused the driver to stop. The driver pulled up while the passenger shouted, "Why did we stop?"

Aidan walked up to the window to see that it was lord. He bowed his head, "I'm sorry to stop you, my Lord but where are you coming from?"

The lord scoffed, "I _was_ at King Nicholas' castle until two lords came in with a medallion that the Princess' mysterious suitor had. They claimed that he was killed because it turns out that the suitor was a servant boy."

Aidan paled, "Killed?"

"Yes but a servant boy…" the lord shook his head. He then gestured his driver to resume their traveling.

Will looked at Aidan who was still standing in the middle of the road. "Aidan," Will called while Charlie sat beside Aidan. Will watched Aidan tightened his hand into a fist before he looked down. "Aidan," Will called out one more time.

Aidan glanced over his shoulder, "Will, I need the horse."

F&S

"It is _unfortunate_," Dmitri emphasized to the king in the throne room. Isabelle was holding Annabel who was resting her head against her mother's shoulder. Nicholas was running his hand down his daughter's hair.

Dmitri was trying to repress his smirk as well as Aidan as he continued on, "I know she wishes to mourn and I know your daughter does not like my son but it doesn't mean a marriage can't happen."

Nicholas looked up, "Explain."

Dmitri stepped forward bending on his knee which Annabel's eyes to widen. Dmitri smirked, "I know there is an age difference but I would wish for your hand in marriage, Princess."

Annabel quickly looked over at her father. Nicholas bit the inside of his cheek then looked down at Isabelle. He could see that his wife disapproved this idea.

Annabel knew her father was thinking about this but she didn't care what his decision was going to be. _All this time…Aidan's been the one and I lost him_, her grip tightened on the medallion. "It would be a prosperous marriage, Your Majesty and I could take care of her," she heard Dmitri explain.

Before Nicholas could even replay, he suddenly heard Annabel whisper, "No."

"Annabel," Nicholas tried to stop her.

Dmitri tried to give a soft sympathetic smile. "I know that this is a very hard time, Your Highness but we can try -" he tried to argue.

"You sold your own stepson, my Lord," Annabel immediately argued.

Nicholas raised an eyebrow while Dmitri stood up. "Aidan was a troubled young man," Dmitri tried to explain.

"Aidan had a good heart! He cared about me-"

Jon laughed, "I believe that Aidan was just using you, Princess." Annabel's frown furrowed a bit while Jon continued, "Aidan never _loved _you."

"That's where you are wrong."

Suddenly a knock came to the door. Lionel opened the door, popping his head inside and announced, "There's a young man trying to climb over the wall." Annabel quickly stood up, walking passed Dmitri and Jon. Nicholas looked at Isabelle who also followed Annabel, which made Nicholas follow them too.

_What is going on?_

F&S

He left Will at the fork and took the horse down the dirt road until he reached another pathway. He looked at both of them with confusion until he heard a whisper in his ear. "_Go left_," he heard and immediately he took left. He rode faster until he reached the plaza and stepped off the horse and began to run through the plaza toward the castle. Along the way, Felicia noticed him and immediately began to chase after until she noticed Aidan stopped, noticing him climbing the wall.

"Get down," Aidan heard.

He shook his head as he continued to climb.

"We will shoot you," another shouted.

"Aid, be careful," he heard Felicia warn.

Aidan shook his head again before he reached the top of it. He looked out to see Lionel leading three people out of the door then he noticed two more chasing after them.

Immediately his sight went to the person who was running down the staircase. "We are going to shoot you," the guard shouted again and he could hear the loading of their firearms.

"Ready arms."

"Aidan," Annabel shouted in surprise.

"Set," Aidan took in a deep breath, preparing for the worst.

Nicholas glanced at Annabel then at Isabelle who was in equal shock. "You told us he was dead," the king stated to Dmitri and Jon. Dmitri swallowed the lump in his throat while Jon gritted his teeth.

"Nick do something," Isabelle stated.

"Fi-"

"No," Annabel shouted.

"Stop," Nicholas ordered loudly. The guards all looked at the king who stepped closer and continued on, "Lower your guns." The guards lowered their weapons while Annabel began to stagger toward the walls.

Aidan released his breath and immediately climbed down the other side of the wall and touched the ground. He patted the dirt and dust off his clothes then stood back up to see Annabel's blue eyes looking at him. He looked back at her as she placed her hand over her mouth in complete shock as he stepped forward toward her. "Aidan," she whispered softly.

His eyes locked with hers with a small breath escaping passed his lips, "Anna."

* * *

**One more chapter! Please review, PM, comment etc!**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Do I love you because you're beautiful". That's Rodgers and Hammerstein's.**

* * *

Ch. 20: Your Love is Magic

Annabel was about to approach Aidan until three guards seized him, forcing him onto his knees. One pointed his weapon before she ordered loudly, "Let him go." The guards gave curious look while she ordered it again, "_Let him go._" Nicholas watched as the guards slowly backed away, releasing Aidan causing him to stay on his knees but rested his hands on the ground.

He took steady deep breaths before he felt two hands touching his cheeks. He looked up to see two sky blue eyes looking down at him. A smile slowly formed on his face as he softly whispered, "Hello."

Annabel smiled back at him with tears running down her cheeks. She felt Aidan touch her cheek, wiping the tears away. She turned her head slightly kissing his palm before she quickly hugged him causing Aidan to fall backwards onto the ground. He held her tightly as she whispered to him, "I thought I lost you."

"I'm right here."

"They said you were dead. I felt my heart shattered because I thought I wouldn't be able to tell you how I feel."

Aidan pulled back, looking at her. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear while she ran her hands along his shoulders. "How do you feel," he inquired softly.

Annabel pulled Aidan back to her. Her forehead touching his with her closing her eyes as she whispered to him, "I'm in love with you, Aidan." A smile formed on Aidan's face as she smiled, continuing to whisper to him, "I loved you the moment you became my friend. My heart has always been yours."

Aidan could feel his heart pounding against his chest. He gave a small laugh, holding her close until he realized that they were still in the courtyard with the king and everyone else watching them. He sat up, still holding her before he whispered against her ear, "Anna…" She looked at him, running her fingers along his cheek while taking in his scent to assure her that he was alive, that he was still there.

She finally stood up with him, turning to her father. Nicholas' gaze went toward Aidan who held Annabel close to him. He glanced over at his wife who was smiling at the couple then looked over at Dmitri and Jon who were frowning. "Let's take this inside," he told them.

F&S

They all stood inside the main hall with Aidan standing in the center of it all. Dmitri and Jon were on the sidelines while Annabel sat next to Nicholas and Isabelle. "Annabel, I understand you care for this young man but I have made an agreement that he _must_ be the one you were with at the ball," Nicholas informed his daughter.

"It doesn't matter anymore because I'm in love with him. The Duke even claimed that Aidan _was_ the masked man at the ball," she argued.

Nicholas shook his head, "He also claimed that this young man was dead. How do I know that this is not another lie?"

"My Lord, I did believe he _was_ dead," Dmitri tried to argue.

"Silence!" Dmitri backed away while Nicholas frowned, "You will be stripped of your title immediately."

"Your Majesty-"

"You are lucky that I will not do anymore at the moment, Dmitri."

The main doors opened slowly with Lionel saying softly, "My Lord…"

"What?!"

"The Duke's other son is here to speak for Aidan."

Before Nicholas could decline any more people in his audience, he heard a quiet but strong voice plead to him, "Let him inside sir." Nicholas glanced over at the source of the voice, seeing dark brown eyes looking up at him. He glanced from Aidan to Annabel who intently looked at the young man before he nodded to Lionel, "Bring him in."

Lionel bowed quickly before he opened the door widely with William entering the room. He looked over at Aidan, giving him a smile before he bowed deeply to Nicholas, "Your Majesty."

"What brings you here, young William?"

William looked up at the king then at Aidan then finally, at his own father and brother. "Aidan was indeed sold by my father," William started. He began to walk over toward Aidan, touching his shoulder then looked at Dmitri and Jon.

Dmitri looked back at William with confusion on his face, at first. It didn't dawn on Dmitri for a moment until he noticed the serious tone in his son's face. "Don't," Dmitri pointed at Will, "do not betray me! I am your blood!"

"However, _Aidan_ acted more like my brother and my family."

"William!"

Will shook his head, looking at Aidan then at Nicholas. "Aidan was sold to Lord Baxton. It was all for profit and to get Aidan away," Will stated.

"_**YOU LIAR**_," Dmitri yelled as he pulled out his sword. Out of pure rage, he charged at William and Aidan with the sword raised high for an attack. Before soldiers could even react, Aidan pulled Will's sword from its sheath then pushed his stepbrother aside. He blocked the attack and pulled Dmitri closer by yanking his shirt with the sword clashing. "The crown and power were supposed to be all mine," he hissed to Aidan.

"In your dreams," Aidan retorted. He pushed Dmitri aside causing the sword to fall as well Dmitri. He was about to lunge at the sword until he felt something against his neck. Dmitri hesitantly looked up to see Aidan looking down at him, "I don't think so."

Nicholas stood up and pointed to the guards. "Seize him," he ordered them.

The guards charged toward Dmitri while Aidan backed away. They picked Dmitri up who struggled against their grip, "Release me."

"Take him to the dungeons until I find another king who needs a new servant." He then looked over at Jon who was standing still. He swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling Nicholas' eyes on him. "Do you wish to leave Jon or do you wish to join your father," he inquired.

Jon looked at William who took his sword back from Aidan. He then looked down then at Nicholas as he whispered softly, "I'll leave." Nicholas nodded while Jon began to walk away to the giant doors.

As Jon walked away, Nicholas sat back down in his chair with his hand on his face. "How can I be so blind," he mumbled.

"They tricked us all, Nick," Isabelle comforted her husband then she looked at Aidan. "I believe we still have one more thing to handle though."

Nicholas nodded then looked at Annabel, "I need to know he's sincere, Anna. His family name has been tarnish and I do not know him.

"Papa," Annabel sighed before looking over at Aidan who held a sad look in his eyes. She looked back at her father and whispered, "I love him because he sees me for me. Didn't you fall in love with Mama because of that too?"

"Nick," Nicholas looked at his wife. Isabelle looked over at Aidan and said softly, "Let him prove himself to you."

Nicholas nodded then looked at Aidan, "Step forward, Aidan."

"Yes, Your Majesty," Aidan stepped forward, looking up at Annabel then looked at Nicholas.

Nicholas sighed, running his hand along his hair before he stated, "Prove to me that you mean it when you say you love my daughter."

Aidan looked down for a moment then back at Annabel. She was smiling at him and it seemed that in that smile, he felt that he was the only person in the room. _Just be you, Aidan,_ he remembered what Dorthea told him. He gave a small smile at the thought before he spoke, "Your daughter has brought a light in my eyes that I thought I would never gain back after my mother died. You see she gave me a medallion that you split in half and you give the other half to your soul mate."

Annabel touched the medallion around her neck before she smiled widely. Nicholas noticed this smile but shook his head slightly and demanded, "More."

Aidan bit his lower lip then a thought came to him. He looked at Annabel and asked her, "The man you were with at the ball, Anna, you took him to the garden?" She nodded as he began to walk over to her. Nicholas frowned slightly at Aidan before looking at Annabel who stood up from her chair with the mask in her hand. They met half way and Annabel gently handed the mask. Aidan took it in his hand, looking at it before he chuckled, "I don't need a mask to prove to you that I love you, do I?"

"No," Annabel answered.

Aidan took her hands into his as he whispered to her, "What do I have to do to prove to you?"

Nicholas' eyebrows shot up in surprise before he looked over at his wife. She was smiling widely, squeezing her husband's hand. He squeezed back Isabelle's hand before he looked back at them.

Annabel looked down at their entwined hands. She then looked back up to see the look in his eyes; it was the look of pure adornment and love. "Finish what you've been trying to say to me from the beginning," she whispered to him.

Aidan smiled; removing his hands from Annabel's to cup her cheek. He closed his eyes, taking in the softness of her skin before opening his eyes back up to look at her. "_Do I love you because you're beautiful or are you beautiful because I love you? Am I making believe I see in you, a girl too lovely to be really true? Do I want you because you're wonderful or are you wonderful because I want you,_" he noticed tears forming in Annabel's eyes. He pressed his forehead against her forehead, _"Are you the sweetest invention of a lover's dream or are you really as wonderful as you seem?"_

"Say it, please," she begged him.

Aidan pulled back with blue eyes gazing lovingly at brown eyes. "I'm forever yours, Annabel. I'm in love with you," he poured his heart fully to her.

"I love you, Aidan."

They heard movement and glanced up to see Nicholas standing from his chair with Isabelle next to him. He descended to the couple before looking at Aidan then at Annabel. "I see a love I haven't seen since your mother and me," he explained to Annabel. He looked at his wife, touching her cheek before whispering, "I doubted a bit that the love your mother and I have existed afterwards but seeing the way he looks at you. Annabel, I know he loves you and I give my blessing."

Annabel gasped before she looked back at Aidan, hugging him tightly. He spun them around before placing her on the ground. "Stay with me," Annabel asked him.

"I thought you wouldn't ask," he answered before cupping her cheeks and bringing their lips together in a soft and loving kiss.

* * *

"_Do you take Aidan to be your husband," the priest asked Annabel._

_She watched as Annabel answered, "I do."_

"_Do you take Annabel to be your-"_

"_I do," Aidan immediately cut off. Annabel released a small laugh while Aidan gave a goofy but loving smile._

Dorthea released a small chuckle, watching the wedding in the rafters. She shook her head at the young man who pulled Annabel close to him and sealed their vows with a kiss. "I told you, Aidan. Everybody's life is a fairy tale someway and you didn't magic to earn her love. Your love is the magic."

_**The End**_

* * *

**Okay, I will not cry but I would love to say thank you to everyone for reviewing, favoriting, and following this story. If it weren't for you, this story would never move. Please review, PM, comment, etc! Also, if you have another fairy tale idea, let me know!**

**Until next time**

**- Marx**


End file.
